Forever Begins and Ends with You
by futurecullen05
Summary: This story is a sequel to my other story Realizations.  It involves the threat of the Volturi and might just tear Bella and Jacob apart.  Please read to see what will turn their world upside down...and if they can survive it.
1. The End to the Beginning

*****I just re-read my chapter and found many mistakes. I just re-posted it corrected so if you've already read it, please read it again. They were only minor changes but it bothered me that I had that many. I wrote it late last night and didn't re-read it before I went to sleep. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this chapter is the start of the sequel to my other story Realizations, if you haven't read it I recommend starting there. Also this chapter may be a little slow but I wanted to try to fit in every thing before the action hits. Please give it a chance. Chapter two will be great! The first little part of this is in the future of this story…as a teaser as to what is coming.<strong>

* * *

><p>June 29th 2012 (Flash Forward)<p>

A silver Volvo sped around the corner of the road kicking up leaves and debris in its wake. It was 2 am and the trip from Denali Alaska to Forks should have taken him at least 24 hours but he had accomplished the task in just under 8. Luckily there weren't any police officers looking for people speeding at this time at night. He just had to make it to Forks before the 30th. He was told that was when it would happen and he had to stop it before they could strike. He had been gone for 9 months, only keeping in contact with her through a handful of phone calls, it had been time for them to move on and let her be.

But now Edward had to get back to Forks or Bella's life would be altered beyond repair.

Alice had seen the Volturi finally turn their attention toward Forks, they sent a scout ahead to see what the delay was in what they were promised. The report back had not been what they expected. The Cullen's missing and the girl in the arms of…..that dog. They had broken their promise and now it was time for her to pay, no one double crossed the Volturi and lived to tell about it. Alice told Edward he had to get there before the 30th or it would be too late.

The Volturi were going to turn Bella themselves….

and kill Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2011<strong>

Bella and Jacob had been living in bliss since she recovered from Victoria's attack. There was no more fear, the pack was settling down, the Cullen's were planning on moving on so Bella and Jake could have a normal life and hopefully the pack could eventually quit phasing. She would be sad to see them leave but knew they would stay in touch through email and phone calls. She was just excited to continue her life with Jacob. She was a senior in high school, working at the Newton's store, and he was in school and working at a mechanic's shop. Everything was perfect.

The Cullen's had invited Bella over for a good-bye dinner and she was unsure how she felt with all the emotions coursing through her. She was excited for the pack to be able to eventually stop phasing but was sad to see this family leave. Just a few months ago Bella had been sure she wanted to join them but now new where her place was, next to Jacob's. She and Edward had surprisingly developed a strong friendship. They studied together, occasionally had a movie night and enjoyed each other's company like they were supposed to. Jacob was amazing and if he was jealous didn't show it at all.

She pulled her truck into the Cullen's yard and stepped out only to be greeted by Edward's smile. "Good evening Bella, you look lovely. What do you have?" "I brought all of you a present, a way to say goodbye." She linked her arm through Edward's and walked up the front steps into the house. She could smell dinner wafting from the kitchen. "You didn't have to cook for me, I would have been fine with just spending time together. All of you go through too much trouble for me." "You know how Esme is, she loves entertaining. This is her way of saying goodbye." He swung the door open and allowed her to enter first. The whole family came out of the kitchen and greeted Bella with hugs, even Rosalie who finally accepted Bella's choice, since she was staying human.

"Are you hungry Bella? We made dinner for you," Esme said with a huge smile. "Yes I would love to eat." They had a delicious meal of lasagna and breadsticks. Bella felt a little awkward being the only one eating but the others filled the room with conversation and soon they were all reminiscing of everything they had been through together.

"I gotta hand it to you Bella, you definitely know how to keep life interesting. Who am I could to watch stumble and save from all the big bads now?" Emmett joked while they headed back into the living room.

Alice came skipping into the room with a small box. Bella grabbed her present as well and instantly felt upset that they had gotten her something. "Alice…" "Oh hush Bella, you are going to love this, trust me I should know!" She just smiled and handed Bella the box. "I didn't put wrapping paper on it this time, well you know." Everyone laughed at the memory of her birthday party that had led them up to these events today. Bella opened the box and pulled out a black and silver key. She was confused until she saw the car logo on the key.

"You bought me a car? But I have my truck, why would you do this?" She instantly turned to Edward, never having lost that habit to question him first. He chuckled and said, "Alice saw that your truck is going to leave you in a few days and we wanted to make sure you had something to get you around. It's our way of saying goodbye and something to remember us by. Don't worry we didn't spend a lot of money and it's not ostentatious like someone's car." Rosalie swatted the back of Edward's head and he chuckled. "Want to go see it? It's in the garage." He held out his hand for her and they walked together into the garage. Bella felt that there was more going on than just looking at the car.

Beside Rosalie's red convertible and the Cullen's other expensive cars was a small topaz Mini. Edward opened the driver door for her and she climbed in. He was already sitting in the passenger seat when she sat down.

"Bella, do you like it? I thought Topaz was a suitable color, to remember use by." "I love it, it's beautiful. How did you remember I said I wanted one of these? Oh yeah, vampire that's right." She just chuckled and marveled at her new car, she was so thankful and couldn't wait to thank all of the Cullen's.

"There's another reason why I brought you out here. I wanted to just talk with you for a few minutes without the others. You mean the world to me and I will always love you. I know that this is my fault, where we are today, I should never have left you but I am glad you found who you were meant for. Please know you will always have my heart and if for ever reason you should ever need it, don't hesitate to call and I'll be there as soon as I can. I hope that we can stay in touch, I have enjoyed our friendship, even if my heart yearns for more. I'm grateful for any time you give me Bella and I would love to watch your life unfold. We won't visit to avoid sending the pack into transformations again but I would love to email or call if you will allow that."

Bella was speechless but knew she wanted to keep in contact as well. Although she wasn't with Edward any longer, she knew he would always have a piece of her heart. "Of course, I would love to stay in touch Edward. Please know also that I am still in love with you, just not the same way anymore. You are the most amazing person I know and you will eventually find someone who will make you forget me. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I got you a gift as well, well two actually but the second one doesn't really count since it was yours already." He swiftly pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a delicately woven bracelet of white and gold wires in a beautiful braid "This belonged to my mother and I thought you should have it to remember us all by. Although we are no longer together, I feel our lives will always be connected. And I'm also giving you your cell phone back. This is my way of staying in touch with you, so if you ever need me in an instant you have a direct line to me." I was so touched by these gifts; Edward's bracelet looked beautiful next to Jacob's and I knew I would always wear both.

"Well we should get back inside; they are all wondering where we are. You also have a gift to give I believe as well."

We walked back into the house hand in hand and re-joined his family on the couches. I pulled out my package and handed it to Esme. It was two presents in one. She opened the first one and immediately started to shake from "vampire crying". It was a scrapbook I put together after Edward and I had broken up but remained friends, knowing that they would eventually be leaving. Every page was covered in pictures of the Cullens; each couple had their own pages, and then there were numerous pictures of Esme with her "children," Bella and Edward studying, their house, and their lands, everything that defined their life here. "Thank you so much Bella, you have no idea what this means to me. This house has always been our favorite and even thought my wonderful husband promised me the exact copy in Alaska, it won't be Forks. I completely understand why we must move, please don't think I'm complaining, but this town has its charms. What is this other box?"

"It's something that Edward told me you were upset about losing after my disaster of a birthday party. It took us forever to track another one down." She handed Esme the box and from the look on her face she knew what it was.

She pulled the lid off the box and saw the vase lying inside. The vase that had been broken was Esme's mother's and the only thing she had left from her human life. She gingerly lifted it out of the box and admired it. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her. "This is beyond words Bella. You have no idea how much this means to Esme and I. This vase has traveled with us many years. Thank you for this gift." This was the moment, I knew it.

The night was over and goodbyes were on the horizon. I stood up and was immediately wrapped up in Alice's arms. "Bella you will always be a sister to me. Please stay in touch, I want to know when I can start sending baby clothes;)" She gave me a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Jasper hugged me too, "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better but you will always be a part of our family." Emmet just wrapped me up in a hug and laughed when I stumbled as he set me back down. I was surprised when Rosalie hugged me and said she wanted to see pictures of the little ones when the time came, she was so excited for me that I had chosen this path. Esme and Carlisle hugged me and told me if I ever need anything I shouldn't hesitate to contact them, they would always think of me as their daughter.

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I turned toward Edward, I could see the pain in his face and body. He said he would walk me out to my truck and drive my car back to my house. I was so emotional on my ride back. I saw a brown streak running next to the truck and then head a thud as someone landed in the back of my truck and slide in the open window.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, took the wheel and drove the rest of the way to my house. As we pulled in and Edward pulled in behind us, I felt Jake tense slightly. "Hello Edward. New car?" "Um, it's Bella's actually. My family bought it for her, Alice saw her truck was going to die in a few days and would be not be repairable. I hope that is ok with you." "That's very generous, thank you. Bella I will give you a few minutes, I'll be upstairs." He leaned in and gave me a big kiss. It was funny how this scene was switched a few months ago.

"Bella come sit with me?" We sat on the front step and he had his arm wrapped around me. We sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. "Does this really have to end Edward? I'm going to miss you so much, I can't believe I won't see you again." I began to cry and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his body shaking too and knew he would have been crying if he could. "Bella, you have been my world for the past three years and I seriously don't know what I'm going to do now that I won't see you every day. Even after you…..ended things I was blessed that you still wanted to see me. I just want you to know that I will never forget you, no matter how many years pass. You are the love of my life, I was just born in the wrong time." He pulled me up into a hug, gave me a quick peck on the lips and stepped back from me. My arms were still stretched toward him. "Edward, one more hug. Please." He was right in front of her and hugging her as tightly as he could. She didn't want to let go but knew she had to. Finally they stepped away from each other. "I'll be expecting a wedding invite when you two finally make that decision. I love you Isabella Swan" And he was gone.

I found myself up in my room crying in Jacob's arms. Another déjà vue came to me when Edward held me after I had left Jacob in the woods that day behind the house. He held me all night and let me cry it all out. The Cullen's were really gone and although I would miss my almost family their absence meant my life with Jacob could finally begin. I wiped my tears, looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.


	2. Discovered

**here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 2011<strong>

Jacob and I were headed out for a date in Port Angeles. The Cullens had been gone for 6 months and it already seemed like the boys were settling down. We enjoyed a rare night without patrols, pack members, or anyone bothering us. After dinner we walked the streets window browsing before our movie started. Hand in hand I couldn't imagine anything more amazing than being here with Jacob. We were standing outside of a bookstore when I felt it, like eyes on the back of my head. I turned around but didn't see anything. Jacob looked at me but I just shrugged my shoulders, I must just be paranoid because nothing had happened for a few months.

We continued toward the movie theatre and I felt it again, like someone was following us. I turned sharply to see if I could catch them but saw nothing. I could still feel the eyes trained on me. "Jacob can we go in here, I want to look for something quick." We headed into a shoe shop and I pulled him to the back wall where we couldn't be seen from the windows. "I think someone is following us; I'm not for sure but I can feel someone staring at us. Did you see or smell anything?" Jake just shook his head and pulled me into a hug. "It's just because we're used to something happening Bella. Life is perfect, why wouldn't something go wrong. I'm sure you're just overreacting but I will keep an eye out when we get outside. Let's hurry, we are going to miss the previews."

We stepped back outside and Jacob nonchalantly wrapped me into a hug and kissed my head so he could look around behind me. He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear that he didn't see anything. We made it to the theatre and caught the movie just in time.

On our drive home I got the feeling again and looked behind us but couldn't see anything. 'Jake will you stay tonight, I'm just really freaked out." "Of course Bella, I will say goodnight to you and then meet you up in your room. Don't worry, I'm sure nothing is going on. " We pulled into my driveway, Jake made a big display of saying good night to me at the door and promising to call the next day. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, said bye to Charlie, and wrapped around the house, up into my room.

"Dad I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed." "Alright Bells, I probably won't see you tomorrow, I'm leaving early to go fishing with Billy." "Don't worry I'm sure I'll just be hanging out with Jake."

I ran up to my room and leapt into Jake's arms. I was shaking and knew someone was watching us. I don't know who or why but I just hoped they didn't venture into my house tonight. Jake hummed me to sleep and my worries melted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracker's POV<strong>

I sprinted down the path hoping I was heading in the right direction. I had never been here before but I could smell them. I was being pulled in a different direction but this is the address I was given and told to check here first no matter what my instincts were telling me. As I approached the giant house, I knew instantly no one had lived here for a while. They left but where to? I headed back to my car and began following the pull in my mind. As I drove I passed a reservation that smelled absolutely volatile…kind of like those dogs we encountered in Europe. I wanted to check it out but thought better of it since I was alone. As I continued on, I drove through Forks to check out her house, to see if she left with them.

I pulled around the corner and saw her leaving the house, greeted by a tall Native American boy, with the same smell as by the reservation. There was no way she would be allowed by one of those if she was still with him. I decided to follow them and find out what was going on before I tried to locate the others. They drove all the way to a town called Port Angeles and headed into a restaurant. I waited outside for them to finish. Soon enough they exited and began walking down the street looking in windows. I began to follow them on foot across the road. She felt me twice; this girl was sure in tune with our world, which is why she was such a threat. I could tell she was suspicious but I was invisible when I didn't want to be seen. She pulled him into a store and I'm sure she was telling him what she felt. When they came out he tried to check without being obvious but I knew she had warned him.

They left the movie theatre and I followed them back to Forks where he dropped her off, ran around the house and entered her window. This was definitely something they would want to know. I knew the others had left and she was still alive. They broke their promise to us; we did not like being lied to. Aro would have to be told immediately. I sped to the airport and boarded the next plane to Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I sat up gasping from reading my book. Edward was by my side immediately. "Alice, what was that? That wasn't...him….in Forks?"

"He was looking for us Edward, trying to see if we had held up our promise and changed her. Demetri saw we had left. He also found Bella with Jacob, still human."


	3. Convincing

**** Sorry for the delay, some life events came up and I was a little preoccupied. I am adding a few chapters in hopes you'll forgive me As always, I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight, I wish I did, but I don't. That's all Stephanie Meyer. (Also the previous chapter should say March 2012 not 2011. I changed it here.)**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2012<strong>

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. He was waiting for me in the living room when I arrived with Alice in tow behind me. "We've got a situation, the Volturi sent Demetri to check up on us, he saw that we were gone. He found Bella somehow and saw she was alive. Alice saw him boarding a plane back to Italy last night. What do we do?" Edward was pacing the floor, he was a blur to Carlisle he was moving so fast.

"Edward slow down, I'm going to fly over there and try to appease the situation. I'll explain everything-why we left, why she's still human. Alice did he see just Bella or Jacob too?" "He saw Bella with Jacob, he didn't know what Jacob was but the smell will be in his memory. Aro will make the wrong assumption. This is bad Carlisle."

Carlisle was at the computer. He had a flight books and was putting his jacket on. "My plane leaves in an hour. I'm heading there now, we'll be in touch. Alice keep your eyes open in case the Volturi make a decision before I arrive. Edward stay calm. We will work this out."

"Carlisle, what if they won't listen? We can't change Bella now, it's not a possibility anymore. What should we do about them in Forks?" "Let them be for now, we will call them if I can't reason with Aro. Bella has to keep our secret because if she didn't she would also expose the pack and they won't want that. Hopefully Aro will listen to reasoning. I have to go. Stay in touch but leave them alone in Forks for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Carlisle's plane landed in Italy and he sped to Volturra. He rushed into the reception area and was greeted by a different receptionist, just as human as the last one. She must have not been what they were looking for. For her sake, Carlisle hoped she escaped but he knew that was wishful thinking. He was made to wait while the three assembled. After an excruciating wait, which he believed was on purpose, he was allowed into their chambers. He entered to only find Aro and was unsure if this would be positive or negative.

"Carlisle my dear friend, it's so good to see you. I wish I had known you were coming, we would have freshened the place up. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Aro's smile indicated he knew why Carlisle was here but he wanted to play games. Carlisle was in no mood to play. He had to stop this.

"Aro you know why I'm here. My daughter saw a vision of Demetri in Forks and felt there was a cause for concern. Tell me, what did he inform you of?" "Well he found your house empty, which is a pity I did love that house when I saw it in your son's memory. He also found your son's….pet…left in the hands of a mongrel. Carlisle, I believed we were close friends but this betrayal stuck at my heart. I told Demetri he must have it wrong but when I saw it for myself I wondered what I had ever done to you to be lied to. We had a deal about the human. Your son knowingly exposed our world to her and yet after our request, and your promise, she would become one of us she is now free. How did this happen?" Aro could easily just listen to Carlisle's mind but he was going to make him explain it. This was not good, he should have brought Edward so he would know what Aro was thinking.

"Aro please may we sit, this may get lengthy." They both sat and Carlisle explained how after they arrived home from Italy, Bella began to have second thoughts. She had developed a love for her friend Jacob and realized they were meant to be. Her and Edward parted ways but remained friends. The Cullen's felt it was time to move on to protect Bella and the pack. When Carlisle finished, Aro raised questions about these so called "wolves."

"Aro they are not what you think they are. These are not the werewolves you have driven to almost extinction. They are more like shapeshifters and coincidentally use the wolf form. It is in their blood, it runs back generations. We met some of their ancestors years ago and made a treaty with them. They are harmless; they only seek to protect their tribe from passing nomads. They would never leave the reservation and come over here. Please understand Bella is immersed in their world as well. She must keep their secrets which includes our secret. She is no harm to any of you. I beg you to allow her to live."

Aro was silent and sat for a long time. Carlisle was frustrated he did not know what was going through his head. Finally he sighed and extended his hand. Carlisle placed his hand in Aro's and saw everything Aro was looking for. He saw Bella leaving the house the night she left Edward, saw their goodbye dinner, and saw Bella and Jacob together when Carlisle had seen Bella at the hospital for one of her numerous visits. Aro finally let go and stood.

"Carlisle I see she means us no harm but these wolves are disturbing. Are you sure they would not hunt all of us down and kill us? What promise besides this flimsy treaty do we have showing they will stay at home? I need to consult further into this situation."

"Aro they are only boys and with us gone will stop phasing, I'm sure some already have. That is the main reason we left, so the boys could go back to having a normal life. None of them enjoy the burden laid on their shoulders. I swear they will cause you no trouble."

"Carlisle you are lucky my brother Marcus is not here, he would not be happy with my decision but since him and Caius are busy at the moment I will make this one decision alone. We will leave the girl and the wolves alone but will be keeping our eye on them. If they move to strike us or she reveals our secret, we will act swiftly and justly. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Go now before they find you are here."

"Thank you Aro, you have no idea how much this means to my family. We are very grateful for your decision and hope to see you again sometime." Carlisle ran from the room before Aro could changed his mind. He was outside in the car when he called Alice and explained what happened. "Alice have you seen anything different? Is he going to go back on his word?" "No Carlisle but I will be watching. If they make any decisions we will know and we can act fast. Safe travels."

Carlisle booked the first flight back and was happy that was so easy to resolve. Something didn't feel right though and he began to think through it on the plane. Where had Marcus and Caius been? They were never apart. Carlisle need to get home quickly and figure out a plan of action to keeping Bella and the pack safe from the Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

Aro watched Carlisle flee the room and immediately turned and walked through a hidden door in the back of the chamber. He joined his two brothers and Demetri. "We need to act fast. The seer will be watching me in a few minutes but Marcus and Caius will be safe for a bit longer I believe. Carlisle will not begin to doubt for a few hours at least. We must stop this before it is out of control. Those dogs are dangerous and with the human freed, there's no telling what damage she can cause. I suggest you two make plans quickly and then allow Demetri to do the thinking after that. Demetri you need to keep your thoughts away from Forks but find a way to make it there without alerting the Cullens. We must destroy the girl and her new pet. Let's wait a few months, let them believe we really are not going to act. Let them get comfortable with the idea that the Volturi have moved on."

Aro left the room to allow for his brothers to make decision without him involved. Instead he began to picture life moving on without a single thought towards Forks. He needed to trick the littlest Cullen as long as possible.


	4. Graduation

**I don't own the characters or song included in this story. Sorry if this is a little slow but I wanted to include one innocent moment before their world was turned upside down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen Residence<strong>

Edward had been on edge for a few months now, constantly checking Alice's brain for any new update. It was excruciating waiting; he just had a feeling this wasn't over. Alice had been getting a little lax in watching them but he constantly reminded her that this was probably something they wanted. He was also in a horrible mood because this was the day Bella would be graduating from high school; they should have been doing this together but he was stuck in Alaska alone.

* * *

><p><strong>June 2012<strong>

"I now present to you the graduating class of Forks High School, let's give it up for our new graduates." The gym erupted into applause for the new graduates. Bella just hoped she didn't trip on the walk out. She couldn't believe that high school was over; she was an adult now. As the recessional played she wondered where her life would lead her now. She wasn't going to college this year because Jake had one year left of high school. She was just going to take general credits at the 2 year school in Port Angeles. It was her turn for her row to walk out and of course she tripped on the chair leg while leaving, her face immediately was filled with a blush, and she heard someone laugh out loud. Jake could be so obnoxious sometimes, but she sure loved him.

Jake saw Bella trip on her way out of the gym. He had no idea how someone could be so klutzy but if anyone was going to trip during graduation it would be his Bella. He couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud. He saw her head snap over by him and knew he was going to be in trouble. He and Charlie made their way outside to find Bella. Jake saw her through the crowd, his height giving him the advantage, and ran over, scooped her up and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips. "Look at my little graduate, you are so old!" Bella swatted his chest and gave him another quick peck on the lips before he set her down. She saw her dad pushing his way through the crowd. As Jake set her on the ground, she swatted his arm. "I can't believe you laughed at me for tripping, I thought you were supposed to be protecting me not laughing every time I find unstable ground." Jake just laughed and wrapped her up in a hug. He was so ecstatic at how his life had turned out. He still couldn't believe Bella was his.

Charlie finally made his way over and wrapped Bella up in a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Bells. I can't believe my little girl is graduated already. Where did the time go?" "Dad stop, let's not get all mushy!" He just chuckled and led Jacob and Bella over to the cruiser. "Ready to go to the beach? Bella are you excited for your party?" "I guess, I mean it's just going to be the boys and Billy and such. It should be fun and low key." Jake just smiled; Bella had no idea what was in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>First Beach<strong>

They pulled up to First Beach and could already feel the bass pumping. Bella turned to Jake and saw the smirk on his face. 'What did you do?" she demanded. "I just invited some of your friends from Forks, well most of them, and made sure there would be food, music, and plenty of bodies to hide your dancing." She reached out to hit him but he danced out of the car and ran down to the beach. Bella began to chase after him, tripped and was caught by her dad. "Bella, seriously, how do you manage to walk at all?" "I don't know Dad, it's pretty annoying sometimes." They walked down the path to the beach. As they turned the corner they saw a huge banner reading 'Congratulations Forks Graduates!" There was a booth were Embry and Quil were fighting over the sound system, three grills making enough food to feed a small country, balloons, streamers, and of course almost the whole senior high class. Bella couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at the sight of the hard work Jake had put in for her. Her boyfriend was amazing!

The night was so much fun. They grown-ups had stayed for the meal but retreated to Billy's house to party on their own, yet had conveniently left an unsupervised keg at the beach. (**I am not condoning underage drinking but I'm sure we all did it at some point or another so I just added it for the party atmosphere. Sorry if it offends anyone.)**

Jake and Bella were relaxing against the edge of the dance floor, marveling at the horrible moves both the werewolves and kids from her class were exhibiting on the floor. Bella was laughing so hard at Mike trying to show off while surrounded by 7 foot Quileute boys. She relaxed further into Jacob's arms and allowed herself to slip into the warmth of his embrace. She wasn't able to enjoy it for long though because Angela and Jessica came over and dragged her onto the dance floor. She tried to protest but they handed her a drink and clung to her while she began to move to the music.

Jake watched in amazement as his usually clumsy girlfriend showed her moves. He wasn't sure if it was the little bit of alcohol or just the environment tonight but Bella sure could dance. He was enjoying watching her when Seth and Leah pulled him off his feet. "Come dance with us Jake, it looks like Bella is having a good time you should too!" Leah was not herself tonight; she was being pleasant and laughing. None of the pack had witnessed this before and was taken aback by her friendliness. Jake managed to escape them and trotted over to the food table. Leah followed him and cleared her throat. Jake turned, 'What Leah?" "I just wanted to say…well…I'm really glad you and Bella got together. Mostly so I don't have to hear you whine anymore but also because I can see how happy you two are. I know I've been unbearable with the whole Sam & Emily thing but I think I'm ready to move on. I just wanted to tell you that." She turned and walked over to where Bella was dancing and joined in. "Seth, keep an eye on your sister, I think she's drunk." Jacob laughed and watched Bella's eyes get wide as Leah began to dance with her.

The night began to wrap up for most of the Fork's graduates, each of them seeking out Bella and saying goodbye. When Mike Newton approached her and gave her a hug, Jake found himself instantly by her side shaking his hand and removing him from Bella's grasp. She just laughed and waved goodbye to her friends. The only ones left on the beach were the werewolves, significant others, and Bella.

"Alright let's get this party really started," Quil shouted and pumped up the music even louder. The whole pack surrounded Bella and began dancing around her. She was laughing so hard and dancing as well. Jacob pushed his way to the middle and he and Bella began to move with each other. They were all having a great time and when the last song of the night came on, everyone's energy level when up even higher.

"This is dedicated to our very own vampire girl turned werewolf girl. Bella just so you know; Once your with the pack, you never look back! Now here is a song that will get all our bodies moving. Hit it Embry!"

Flo Rida's "Wild Ones" came on and everyone immediately started dancing and singing along.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>If I took you home<strong>  
><strong>It'd be a home run<strong>  
><strong>Show me how you'll do<strong>

**I want to shut down the club**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>

[**Flo Rida]**  
><strong>I like crazy, foolish, stupid<strong>  
><strong>Party going wild, fist pumping<strong>  
><strong>Music, I might lose it<strong>  
><strong>Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it<strong>  
><strong>I don't care the night, she don't care we like<strong>  
><strong>Almost dared the right five<strong>  
><strong>Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise<strong>  
><strong>Take me so high, jumping no doubts<strong>  
><strong>Surfing the crowd<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>Said I gotta be the man<strong>  
><strong>When they heading my van, might check one too<strong>  
><strong>Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it,<strong>  
><strong>and y'all get lose lose<strong>  
><strong>After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>Gotta break loose cause that's the motto<strong>

They were all in a circle and were having little dance offs in the middle. Embry and Quil were trying to break dance, Paul and Jared were doing the robot, Jake and Leah were doing this crazy back and forth dance that allowed Bella to see his moves and he definitely had moves.

**Club shuts down, I heard you're super models**

**[Sia - Hook]**  
><strong>Hey I heard you were a wild one<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>If I took you home<strong>  
><strong>It'd be a home run<strong>  
><strong>Show me how you'll do<strong>

**I want shut down the club**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>

**[Flo Rida]**  
><strong>Party rocker, foot show stopper<strong>  
><strong>More shampoo<strong>  
><strong>Never one, club popper<strong>  
><strong>Got a hangover like too much vodka<strong>  
><strong>Can't see me with ten binoculars<strong>  
><strong>So cool<strong>  
><strong>No doubt by the end of the night<strong>  
><strong>Got the clothes coming off<strong>  
><strong>Til I make that move<strong>  
><strong>Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof<strong>  
><strong>All black shades when the sun come through<strong>  
><strong>Oh, it's on like everything goes<strong>  
><strong>Round up baby til the freaky show<strong>  
><strong>What happens to that body, it's a private show<strong>  
><strong>Stays right here, private show<strong>  
><strong>I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain<strong>  
><strong>Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne<strong>  
><strong>My life, coming harder than we hit play<strong>  
><strong>Do you busy with the bail, were you insane<strong>

At this point the boys had lost their shirts and were all jumping in a group, Leah and Bella were on the outside just watching them. They all looked so free, and Bella was glad they had this one night where no one had to be wolves or deal with drama. It was a night for all of them to just be young and free.

**[Sia - Hook]**  
><strong>Hey I heard you were a wild one<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>If I took you home<strong>  
><strong>It'd be a home run<strong>  
><strong>Show me how you'll do<strong>

**I want to shut down the club**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>

**[Bridge]**  
><strong>I am a wild one<strong>  
><strong>Break me in<strong>  
><strong>Saddle me up and lets begin<strong>  
><strong>I am a wild one<strong>  
><strong>Tame me now<strong>  
><strong>Running with wolves<strong>  
><strong>And i'm on the prowl<strong>

The boys immediately began to howl and we all started laughing. Leah came over and grabbed Bella and began to dance with her. The boys were all in one group and the girls were on the other side of the dance floor.

**Show you another side of me  
>A side you would never thought you would see<br>Tell that body  
>Gotta make sure do you have enough<br>I can't lie  
>The wilds don't lie<strong>

Leah and Bella began a dance off with the boys. They moved so well together, Bella was happy to see Leah enjoying herself. She hoped this would be a lasting thing and not just the alcohol affecting her mood.

**[Sia - Hook]  
>Hey I heard you were a wild one<br>Oooh  
>If I took you home<br>It'd be a home run  
>Show me how you'll do<strong>

**I want to shut down the club**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>

**I am a wild one**  
><strong>Break me in<strong>  
><strong>Saddle me up and let's begin<strong>  
><strong>I am a wild one<strong>  
><strong>Tame me now<strong>  
><strong>Running with wolves<strong>  
><strong>And i'm on the prowl...<strong>

Everyone was laughing and in one big group when the song ended. Everyone pointed their heads to the sky and let out a big howl. As they made our way home, Bella found herself in Jacob's arms and knew she never wanted to leave. This was where she belonged. They all left the beach and began our long walk home to the reservation.

No one noticed the vampire watching in the woods. Both the alcohol and music distracted the group and didn't even noticed or smell Demetri. If only their lives could have stayed that way, but the Volturi just couldn't let it be.


	5. Date Night

**This chapter contains a sex scene so I hope that doesn't make anyone uncomfortable. I kept it decent and sweet, the way I believe Jake & Bella's first time would be. I hope you like it, it's beginning to heat up. (I wish I did but I don't own any of these characters, just my original story.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 29th 2012 <strong>

A silver Volvo sped around the corner of the road kicking up leaves and debris in its wake. It was 2 am and the trip from Denali Alaska to Forks should have taken him at least 24 hours but he had accomplished the task in just under 8. Luckily there weren't any police officers looking for people speeding at this time at night. He just had to make it to Forks before the 30th. He was told that was when it would happen and he had to stop it before they could strike. He had been gone for 9 months, only keeping in contact with her through a handful of phone calls, it had been time for them to move on and let her be.

But now Edward had to get back to Forks or Bella's life would be altered beyond repair.

Alice had seen the Volturi finally turn their attention toward Forks, they sent a scout ahead to see what the delay was in what they were promised. The report back had not been what they expected. The Cullen's missing and the girl in the arms of…..that dog. They had broken their promise and now it was time for her to pay, no one double crossed the Volturi and lived to tell about it. Alice told Edward he had to get there before the 30th or it would be too late.

The Volturi were going to turn Bella themselves….

and kill Jacob.

**Flashback to Alice's vision only 8 hours earlier:**

_Alice gasped as she saw Demetri in a crouch watching a specific area but couldn't tell where due to the blind spots. Another vision flashed in her mind of Demetri standing over a blind spot and she could hear hysterical screaming in the background. "EDWARD!" He was already in her room. 'Go, you have to make it there before tomorrow morning. He's there, he's going to kill Jacob! I'll tell Carlisle and the others we'll be right behind you."_

_Edward flew out the door into his Volvo and took off. He had to make it in time, he could still hear Bella screaming in his head from Alice's vision._

**June 29****th****, 2012**

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was planning a surprise for Bella. He didn't think she remembered but today was the day she came to his house and told him she loved him. Although he didn't accept it, he had always remembered when she said those words to him while driving away. He wanted them to share this day together again with no one else around and make a better memory of the day. He warned the pack if any of them strayed even a mile within the beach, he would rip their heads off. Jacob and Bella needed this night alone.

He had the area all ready: their log was the backdrop to the blanket and the feast Emily had helped him prepare. He had candles set around and extra blankets since he planned on spending the night there. He was a bundle of nerves when it was time for him to pick Bella up from work. He told her he had a surprise for her but wouldn't say anymore.

Jacob drove to Newton's Outfitters and waited outside leaning up against his motorcycle for Bella. He could hear her inside finishing up with the last customer and closing up the store. She walked out with Mike Newton who was laughing at something she said. Mike lightly touched Bella's arms and Jake stepped off his bike and called out to her, unable to watch Mike touch her even a little bit. Bella was his.

"Bella!" Jake went running toward her with a huge smile on his face. He picked her up, spun her around and gave her a big kiss. She was beaming when he set her down; Mike on the other hand looked depressed. I guess he was still holding onto the thought that Bella was available. " Hey Mike, how's it going?" Mike just mumbled something and walked away. "See you Bella."

Jake pulled her into another hug and took a deep breath of Bella's scent. "I missed you honey. Are you ready for our night together?" "I would love to stop home and shower. Would that be alright?" Jake grumbled but carried Bella over to the bike. "Put this on by request of your father." Jake handed her a helmet and jacket. Bella looked hot in them and he couldn't wait to get started with their evening.

He drove to Bella's house and waited patiently downstairs while Bella got ready to go. She came down the stairs and took his breath away. She was wearing this deep red blouse with a short denim skit on. He couldn't keep himself from raking his eyes up and down her body. He saw a blush creep up her face and smiled. "Ready to go?" She smiled and nodded her head.

Jake couldn't wait to get her back to the beach. It had been a year since she said those five little words and he hadn't responded the right way so he wanted to start this year off right.

**Bella's POV**

Jake looked so sexy on the bike and she couldn't keep from pressing herself into his back while they rode. He pulled into the beach parking lot and she was wondering what he had planned for tonight. He stepped off the bike and helped her off. I pulled my helmet and jacket off and left them on the bike. Jake immediately wrapped a blindfold around my eyes and lifted me off the ground. "Jake! What are you doing?" "Well I don't want you to see what I have planned for us and we all know your history with tripping when you can see so I thought I we would skip the trip to the hospital today since you're blindfolded." Jake had a huge grin on his face and Bella playfully swatted him on the arm. She pulled the blindfold back down and settled contently in his arms. She felt him making his way down the beach and guessed they were heading to their log.

Jacob eventually stopped walking and set Bella down on the sand gently. She held onto him. "Close your eyes, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I don't want you to see yet." Bella closed her eyes and felt Jacob's hands gently remove the blindfold. He walked her a few steps and turned her. "Ok Bella open them."

She saw a huge feast laid out before her on a blanket right in front of their log. There were dozens of candles spread out everywhere giving the area a beautiful glow.

Bella folded down onto the blanket and pulled Jacob along with her. "Jake this is amazing. I can't believe you did all of this for me. What's the occasion?" He smiled, knowing she didn't remember.

"Well Bells, today is the anniversary of the day you finally came to your senses." She looked very confused. "Today is the day you told me you told me you loved me. I feel so bad for how I acted that day so I wanted to make happier memories for this day." Bella got a huge smile on her face; she couldn't believe Jacob remembered that day.

They enjoyed the meal Jacob had made for them and then curled up in each other's arms and talked about the future. Bella talked about how she wanted to go to college for something in writing. Jacob was hoping to open his own mechanic's shop with the boys. They talked of traveling and seeing the world together. Bella was so content in Jacob's arms. She felt so safe and secure and knew she never wanted to leave.

Bella turned in Jacob's arms and planted a big kiss on his lips. He wrapped her up in his arms and deepened the kiss. Bella's hands began to wander under Jacob's shirt and his skin erupted with goosebumps at her touch. She slowly pulled his shirt up and ran her hands across his abs. Jacob swiftly pulled his shirt off and pulled Bella on top of him. "Bells, I don't want you to think I expected this. We don't have to if you don't-"Bella silenced him with a kiss and slowly pulled her shirt of too. Their hands began to wander and explore each other.

Jacob rolled them over so he was on top of Bella and began to kiss down her neck. Bella tilted her head back and moaned while Jacob trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He slowly moved his hand to her back to unclasp her bra. He paused to look at Bella to be sure she wanted to move forward from here. She smiled and lifted her back slightly off the ground as if to give him permission. Jacob quickly unclasped Bella's bra and placed a kiss on each gorgeous breast. Bella gasped at the sensations running through her body. Jacob kissed her stomach and then moved his way back up to her head.

"Bella, I really want to continue but I want to make sure you're ok with it. Are we moving too fast?" "Jacob I've been thinking about this for a long time. We aren't going to get interrupted are we?" "No I told the pack they would be killed slowly if any of them ventured close to this spot." "Did you bring….protection? I mean I'm on the pill but I want to be safe." Jake just nodded his head, at a loss for words at where they were headed. He slipped his hand into the picnic basket and pulled out a box. "Wow, a whole box. You were definitely thinking positive weren't you?" She winked at him. He just blushed and buried his head in her shoulder.

Bella pulled his head up and kissed him deeply while her hand snaked inside his jeans. She felt his desire before she even reached it; his jeans were straining against it. Jacob took in a deep breath as her hand grazed over it. She slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs. Jake quickly removed them and unzipped Bella's jeans as well. He slid them off and grazed his eyes down Bella's almost naked body. She was gorgeous. Bella shivered at his gaze, doing the same with her eyes down Jacob's body.

Jacob leaned in and kissed her and lingered over her after breaking off the kiss. He stared deep into her eyes, "Bella this may hurt a little at first. Are you ready?" She nodded biting her lip, looking a bit nervous. Jacob reached over her head and grabbed a condom. Bella was all of a sudden nervous and her cheeks flushed a bright red. Jacob chuckled and kissed her again. Every time he kissed her, her body responded with fluttering in her stomach and a pull lower down. "You ready Bella? I'll go slow so it won't hurt as much at first." Bella nodded and held his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes and smiled, letting him know this was what she really wanted. Jacob positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into Bella. She was so tight and Jacob could hardly breath it felt so good. Bella gasped and Jacob saw the pain on her face. He leaned down, kissed her and stroked her face. "I'm sorry honey." "Jacob…it feels….so good. It doesn't hurt anymore, keep going." Jacob pushed in a little further and Bella gasped again. They were both wrapped up in the passion of being together so intimately.

Jacob continued to move a little faster and Bella began to let out cute little moans. He pushed a little harder and she raked her nails down Jacob's back. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out and just looking at Bella's face was pushing him to the edge. He began pumping harder and faster and she began breathing hard. "Jake don't stop, it feels ….so good." Jake began to breathe harder and Bella's cheeks were puffed out with her breathing. She was so cute, which made Jake lean in and kiss her. He was moving very quickly now and Bella began matching him with her hips. "Bella, I'm….oh Bella!" Jacob released and Bella followed him soon after. They lay, intertwined on the blanket. "Jacob that was amazing. I love you so much." Jacob's face burst into a smile and he kissed her all over her face. Bella started giggling and it was the best sound to Jacob's ears. He pulled out some sweats for her to wear and slipped on a pair for himself. They curled up in each other's arms and soon fell asleep.

**Edward's POV (during Bella & Jake's date night)**

Edward was frantic he couldn't find them. He searched all over Port Angeles, Forks, and the surrounding area. He stopped by Bella's house but no one was home. He found Billy's phone number on the fridge and dialed it.

"Hey Charlie, coming down for the game?" "Umm, this is Edward Cullen. Please don't hang up on me Mr. Black, I am just looking for your son and Bella. It is extremely important." "What do you want now Cullen?" "Well to get straight to the point, the Volturi have sent someone to come destroy Jacob and change Bella into a vampire and I need to find them before it happens. My sister Alice saw him attacking tomorrow and I was hoping to find them first to protect them."

Billy was silent on the other end but Edward could hear him breathing. "Well Mr. Cullen, I am unsure where Jacob is. He took Bella on a date for some kind of anniversary but he wouldn't tell me where. I will contact Sam, will you meet us at the treaty line?" "I will be right there."

Edward hung up and rushed to the line. He waited impatiently for the wolves to arrive. He was pacing back and forth for 20 minutes before the wolves arrived with Billy. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear but this is of utmost importance. We need to find them right now. They are in danger." Sam stepped forward to speak to Edward. He could hear all the horrible thoughts about him being a leech coursing through everyone's minds but he didn't care. He needed to save Jacob and Bella.

"Jacob and Bella are at First Beach but Jacob asked that we leave them be. I do not want to go against his wishes and since he and Bella are on our land, they should be easy to protect. We already have set up a patrol and will be watching for these so called vampires. You are welcome to patrol just outside our borders. We will grant you permission to cross our lines only if these vampires are spotted. How many are coming and where did Alice see them attacking?"

"There is only one right now but he is extremely dangerous. Alice couldn't see where he would attack due to the blind spots you create. I really have no clue where he will be." "Alright well we will keep an eye out. We will be in contact if we find anything."

Everyone spread out but the whole night was a waste of time. Edward was running out of time. He needed to find them before Demetri attacked. This was so frustrating; at least both of them were on the wolves land. Early that morning, Paul caught his scent but he was everywhere. Apparently he was preparing this area for a while because they couldn't find where one track started and the other ended. It was hopeless.


	6. Where It All Goes Wrong

**Again I don't own anything, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: June 30<strong>**th****, 2012**

Bella woke up in Jacob's arms on the beach. She was warm and happy and felt amazing. Last night had been perfect and she wished everyday could be spent like this. She leaned up and kissed Jake lightly on the lips. He began to stir and then opened his eyes. "Hey. How did you sleep?" "Amazing Jacob. Last night was….perfect. I love you so much." Jacob's face broke into a grin. He kissed her again and jumped up. "You distracted me last night, I completely forgot about your gift. It's at the motorcycle, I'll be right back."

He gave her a long drawn out kiss and ran toward the parking lot. Bella smoothed out her hair and waited wondering what it could be. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a growl and a loud thud. It sounded like someone was fighting. "Jacob?" Bella got up and wandered over toward the parking lot. She heard a struggle and broke out into a run, tripping and falling through the sand. 'Jacob! Jacob!" She turned the corner and saw Jacob wrestling with someone. They rolled, punched, and twisted. Bella caught sight of the attacker and recognized Demetri instantly.

"Jacob! Run!" She couldn't understand why Jacob wasn't phasing. Demetri had his arms around Jacob but he should be phasing.

**Jacob's POV**

He awoke to feather light kisses and saw Bella grinning up at him. Last night had been perfect and he couldn't be happier. She grinned at her. "Hey How did you sleep?" "Amazing Jacob, Last night was…perfect. I love you so much." He grinned and remembered he had bought Bella something special and like an idiot left it on the bike. He kissed her and jumped up to go get it. "You distracted me last night, I completely forgot about your gift. It's at the motorcycle, I'll be right back."

Jacob kissed Bella deeply and ran toward the bike. Just as he was grabbing the small package out of his jacket, he was thrown into the forest. He jumped up to see a blur of a vampire. The vampire had his arms wrapped around him and was somehow preventing him from phasing. It was all he could do to keep the vampire from crushing him. He heard Bella call out and prayed she would wait for him on the beach. He heard her yell his name again and came running toward them. She came around the corner and began screaming his name. He still couldn't phase or get away.

Demetri had him wrapped up and smashed him into the ground. He turned and smiled at Bella, which gave Jacob his window. He erupted into a russet nightmare and clamped onto Demetri's arm, ripping it from his body. Demetri howled and turned back to him. They began a vicious dance of biting and snapping. Jacob saw Bella in the background and hoped she stayed there.

Instantly the pack was in his mind. 'Sam! Get to First Beach now, there's a vampire attacking us. I need your help he's strong and fast. Bella's here." The pack began sprinting toward them. He could see Cullen was with them and saw why this vampire was attacking them. The Volturi had finally come for Bella.

Jacob lunged in for the kill but Demetri feinted to the right and sank his teeth into Jacob's shoulder. Jacob let out a vicious howl and fell to the ground convulsing. Demetri bit him three more times, injecting venom into the wounds and closing them shut. He then turned to Bella.

"You shouldn't have defied us Bella. Now your wolf friend will die and you will be able to live forever with the knowledge you killed him." Demetri was instantly next to her with his hands around her neck. "Don't struggle, it will only make things worst." He leaned in to deliver the bite but was thrown aside. He saw Cullen standing next to Bella and 5 wolves surrounded him. Before he could try to fight, he was torn to pieces and burned.

**Bella's POV**

Bella was hysterical, watching Jacob convulse on the ground. He had phased back to human form and was screaming and writing in pain. Bella was inconsolable as she tried to approach him. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM? EDWARD DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" Bella was screaming and crying.

"Sam take him back to your house, NOT Billy's. I will send Carlisle. Seth, Leah take Bella to Sam's."

"NO! TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM! WHAT'S HAPPENING? EDWARD, PLEASE!" "He's dying Bella. Vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves. We need Carlisle and we need him quick. Jacob only has a small window to get treatment or he will die. I'm sorry Bella I tried to find you sooner." Bella stood in shock and fell to the ground. Before she passed out, she felt herself being wrapped up in warm arms yet they were not the ones she craved. At the thought that she may never feel them again, she passed out.


	7. Breakdown

**I don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

Jacob was rushed into Sam's house and immediately laid on the table in the dining room. Embry followed not soon after carrying Bella. He had grabbed Bella from Seth who could barely control her while trying to get to Jake. She passed out the minute he touched her. Emily directed her up to the bedroom where Embry laid Bella on the bed and covered her up. He rushed down to see what was happening with Jacob.

Carlisle and the Cullen's had just showed up and Carlisle was already quick at work measuring and taking vitals from Jacob. "It's not good. Vampire venom is not good for your systems and we could have gotten it out but Demetri knew what he was doing. He sealed off the wounds. The venom is circulating through his system.

Sam was very worried for his fellow packmate. 'What does that mean? What can we do Carlisle? Please tell me there is something." "Well, I could try to bleed him but I think the venom has already started to take hold on his system so I don't think that will work. I think we need to do some transfusions with your blood. He needs more werewolf blood coursing through his system in hopes it will burn out the venom. You are built to survive against attack, I think if we bought Jacob's body some time it will fight this off on its' own." Carlisle didn't sound sure; he had no idea what to do. This was outside of his knowledge and they didn't have time to do any research.

Before anyone could decide, they heard screaming from upstairs. "Jacob! Jacob where are you?" Embry shot up the stairs and grabbed Bella before she came downstairs. "Bella, you need to calm down. I will take you down to see Jake but you need to calm down." "Embry just tell me what is going on. Is he ok? Please." Bella looked so weak, she was crying and shaking. He took her into his arms and she collapsed.

"We're trying to figure out what to do for him. Right now he is unconscious and Carlisle is doing everything he can. Do you want to go down and see him?" "Please." Embry picked her up and carried her down. He felt very protective over Bella; she was so important to Jacob and he was going to keep her safe during this.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jake was lying on the table unconscious. Bella ran to his side and grabbed his hand in hers. She was so lost and had no idea what to do. She wanted to scream, plead, kill, anything to get Jacob to wake up. If only they could go back a few hours and she could warn him. If only she could go back to before she met the Cullen's so she and Jacob could be safe from their world.

"Carlisle do something! Don't just stand there, help him! What are you all doing? This is your packmate lying here, do something! What are you all doing? Let's go find them or get the venom out. I can't believe you are all standing here! Carlisle say something!"

"Bella we are going to set up blood transfusions from the pack. I think the werewolf blood will burn out the venom. They are built to survive an attack. It should work."

"SHOULD! SHOULD! Is this a joke to you? Jacob's life isn't something to gamble with. You need to know what to do and do it. I don't want you guessing and wasting time. I want you to fix this right now!" Bella was losing it but she didn't care. The man she loved was lying on that table dying and no one was doing anything. They were just standing around. She saw Edward approach her from the corner of her eye.

"Bella, please. Carlisle is doing everything he can. This is new for us and we aren't quite sure what to do. We'll figure it out I promise." "YOU PROMISE! How can you promise that when you just said you weren't sure what to do. You know what you should do? LEAVE! If you hadn't come to Forks, this never would have happened. Jake & I could have lived a normal life and wouldn't have had to deal with this. LEAVE EDWARD, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Leave if you're not going to help." She began pushing against him and tried to get him to move. He didn't budge but he didn't fight back either which made her angrier. She began beating her fists against his chest and he just wrapped her arms up in his and pulled her to his chest.

"NO! Let go of me, you have no right to touch me. I don't want you to comfort me! The man I love is lying on that table dying and you are just standing here! Please, do something." Bella wrenched herself from his grip and took one look at Jake and ran out the door. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to take matters into her own hands.

She was running for her truck when he caught her. He wrapped her up and dragged her into the woods. She began fighting trying to get out of his iron grip but she was too weak. "Stop, please let me go. Please." "No, I'm not going to let you do anything stupid. Calm down Bella."

Embry pulled her to his chest and she began to cry, her whole body shook with her sobs. She was screaming and when her voice became raw she just cried until she collapsed. "Embry, I can't lose him, not when I just got him. Please we have to do something."

"If you would have listened the doctor thinks that all of us giving him blood will help. It should clear out his system and help keep his body strong while it fights the venom but right now no one is moving because they are scared of you. Edward left right after your rant, I think you touched a nerve. Please come back, Jake wouldn't want you going and doing anything stupid. I promise Bella, we will get him back. Let's try it their way for a while and if it doesn't work, you and I will do it your way and go after them. I love him too, let's go fight for him."

He helped her up and walked back to Sam's house with her. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Embry. I need someone right now, thank you for being there for me." "Hey you're Jake's girl. I have to watch out for you, he would do the same for me."

They walked back into the house where everyone was standing exactly where Bella left them "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things Carlisle-" Carlisle held up a hand to stop her. "Bella, I completely understand. We will do everything we can. I really do believe this will work." "I should go after Edward, I need to tell him I'm sorry for those things I said." "Bella he's alright. He just needed some space. Stay with Jacob, Edward is fine."

Bella pulled up a chair next to Jacob and wrapped her hand around his. He was still so warm and she had hope that he would be awake very soon. The boys lined up and allowed Carlisle to take as much blood as possible before they felt faint. Luckily, due to their body healing so fast, he was able to take much more than normal. He set up a line into Jacob and began supplementing his body with the other werewolves' blood.

Bella fell asleep holding Jacob's hand and Embry covered her with a blanket. He sat and watched the two with the hopes that one day he would have that connection with someone. Later that night, the boys helped moved Jacob up into Sam & Emily's bed and Embry carried Bella up and laid her beside Jacob. She immediately snuggled into his side, something that was natural for her even when she was sleeping.

Embry stayed that night in case Bella needed anything. Emily informed Charlie that Bella was staying at her place and Sam headed over to the Black's to inform Billy of why his son wouldn't be coming home that night.


	8. The Truth

**Sam's POV**

He headed to Billy's and didn't even know where to start. How do you tell a father that his only son may die? Sam knew this was part of the obligation that being a protector and Alpha brought on but it was still hard. He walked up to the Black's house and knocked on the front door. He heard Billy wheeling up from the backroom.

"Sam. What are you doing here? If you're looking for Jake, he hasn't come back from his date with Bella yet. I'm hoping he's enjoying his time with her because Charlie has called here three times looking for his daughter. Sam, what's wrong?"

"Billy, can I come inside?" "Sure, sure. Come on in." Sam walked to the table and sat down. Billy pulled up next to him and waited.

"Well, Billy I don't know where to start."

"Just get it out Sam."

"Jake and Bella were at First Beach for their date. They spent the night and in the morning Jake was attacked by Demetri, a tracker for the Volturi. They are basically like the rule enforcers for all vampires. They are after Bella because she knows their secret. I guess the Cullen's were supposed to change her and when Bella left Edward and stayed human, the Volturi were not very pleased. This Demetri bit Jacob and sealed in his venom. He then tried to turn Bella but Edward Cullen dismantled him before he was able to. Jake is at my place right now and is being treated by Dr. Cullen. He is unconscious and currently stable. The pack is giving him constant transfusions hoping to help his body fight off the venom. I'm so sorry, we had no idea about this whole situation until last night when Edward Cullen approached us. He was concerned for Jake and Bella's safety. We thought they were safe on the reservation but this Demetri was very cunning. He covered the whole area with his scent so we couldn't find the fresh trail. That is how he got past us to them."

Billy's face turned white with the story. His son was currently fighting off vampire venom. He knew this was not good. This was a death sentence. His son was dying.

"Take me to him, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

She hadn't left Jake's side all night and didn't plan on leaving. She refused food and wouldn't move. Embry had left to get more blood drawn but then came back into the room to sit with him. She was so glad to have him around. She woke up in a panic last night and he came and held her until she calmed down. She had no idea what she was going to tell her father today. How could she explain what happened to Jacob?

She was waking up from another short nap when she heard the front door open. She heard Sam call Embry but didn't care enough to investigate further. She just snuggled closer into Jacob and attempted to fall back asleep.

She heard grunting coming up the stairs and sat up to see what was happening. She saw Sam & Embry carrying Billy up the stairs. She pulled away from Jake slightly and straightened his sweatshirt she was wearing. She was sure she looked like death but she didn't care. They set Billy down and he wheeled himself next to the bed.

"How's our boy doing?" "The same. He's not responding to anyone but at least he's stable. Carlisle says that the venom isn't taking hold so that's a positive that the blood transfusions are keeping him stable. The venom is still in there though so we're hoping it's just a slow process, there was a lot in his system. I just wish he would wake up. I hate not knowing if he is in pain or not."

"I'm sure he will soon enough Bella. We are lucky Jake has someone as amazing as you to take care of him. Are you taking care of yourself? Embry here tells me you're not eating. You need to take care of yourself too. Jake would not forgive you if you made yourself sick just because he was hurt. Let's go down and get something to eat. Jake will be ok for a little bit and we'll be just downstairs if he were to need us."

Bella reluctantly followed him downstairs after planting a soft kiss on Jake's lips. "I'll be right back baby."

"So Ms. Swan, we need to do something about your father. He is going to wonder why you have suddenly moved in with Sam & Emily. What should we do?" Sam quietly joined them after bringing some toast and juice for Bella.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what we could tell Charlie that wouldn't make him wonder if Jake was so sick why he wasn't in a hospital. I need to call him today though. He has been calling asking me when I was coming home. I just can't bear to leave Jacob, Billy. I need to be here for him."

Billy nodded his head and decided something needed to be done. "Bella I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly no matter how uncomfortable you may feel about it." "Ok…" Bella was nervous as to what Billy was going to ask her.

"What are you intentions with my son? Is this just a "for-now" relationship or are you serious about him?" "I am serious. I plan on being his wife someday in the future Billy. I love your son and know that my place is by his side. I've had a vision of our family and know that this is where I am meant to be."

"Then it's time to tell Charlie the truth about Jacob and the pack…..

and the Cullens."


	9. Reaction

**This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I hope the emotions are believable to you all, I struggled with it. Please love it:) As always, I don't own these things except my original story alterations.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"What? Are you crazy Billy? First of all, my dad would think we were all crazy and that's the reason why we're in this situation because I know too much. Are we even allowed to tell him?"

"Well, first of all no one has to know that we tell him and I doubt Charlie will be advertising this information to anyone. As for him thinking we are all crazy, you just let me handle that. I will take care of him believing us. And if we can't get him to listen well then Embry here will just show him what we're talking about. I am chief of this tribe and have already consulted the elders about informing Charlie before this all happened. He is so close to our family and once you and Jake got together I knew it was a matter of time before he actually was part of the family. They have approved us telling him our secret. So what do you think Bella, should we call him over here?"

Bella was unsure what to do. She wanted to tell him and have this all out in the open and she knew she needed to be here all the time so it seemed like the only way. She was scared of how he would react to her relationship with Edward and what she would have had to do to join his family. She couldn't lose her father and Jake.

Billy could tell she was fighting something inside and he assumed it had something to do with the Cullens. "Bella. Your father will understand. You are young and he was infatuating and made to lure you in. Please don't worry about that. If Charlie gets hung up on that, then I'll set him straight. You didn't go through with it and you got out of it. Luckily you chose my son who is a way better choice in my unbiased opinion." Billy winked at her and patted her hand. "Give him a call Bella. Let's get it over with."

Bella took the phone from his hand and called her dad. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. Embry put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder for encouragement. Her father picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hi Dad it's me Bella." "Bella where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day. What is going on?"

"Jacob was in an accident. I need you to come to Sam's right away. We need to talk." "I'll be right there."

She hung up and sat waiting for him to arrive. She was sure he would use the sirens and be there very soon. They heard tires squeal and Charlie came running into the house.

He saw Bella sitting there and understood how bad the situation was just by how Bella looked. "Bella, talk to me, what happened." Billy wheeled up and offered Charlie a chair. 'Sit down, we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's POV<strong>

"Charlie, I've got some serious stuff to talk to you about that involves Jacob, Bella, the Cullen's, and the tribe. It's going to be a lot to take in and will probably seem very far-fetched. Please just hear me out until you react to what I have to say."

Charlie looked at him with a skeptical look already on his face. "What are you rambling about old man? Bella what's going on?" "Dad just hear him out."

"Charlie, our tribe is very old and has many legends on where we came from and who we descended from. One of those legends is that we descended from wolves to protect our tribe from strange creatures who wandered into our land. Our ancestors changed into wolves when they threatened our people. These strange creatures were cold to the touch, moved very fast, had super human powers, and drank human blood. They were vampires." "Vampires! Wolves! Are you drunk old man? It's 11 in the morning! Come on, Bella what is going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Dad, sit down. What Billy is saying is true. The tribe has a history of turning into wolves to protect their tribe from the only threat that is out there to humanity, vampires. They met a clan that was different many years ago. They had butterscotch eyes and promised that they were different. They did not drink human blood; they only fed on animals. That clan was the Cullens. Edward is a vampire dad."

Charlie stood up and started to leave the house. He turned around and directed all his confusion and anger at Billy. "What the hell are you two talking about? You're telling me all these boys turn into wolves and the Cullens are vampires and my daughter was dating a vampire. Bella, what the hell? You were with a vampire? Wait, what am I saying? Vampires and wolves turing into men aren't real. What are the two of you saying? What is going on? This is a joke, it has to be! Billy you explain this to me right now!"

"Sit down Charlie Swan!" Bella could feel the authority in Billy's voice. "Now listen here, your daughter was with a vampire yes but the Cullen's are decent people, I see that now. They are taking care of Jacob and working very hard on trying to get him better. If you would stop screaming at your daughter and just listen for a moment we will explain it all." "No! You both kept this secret from me. Bella, you're coming with me. You do not belong here. Billy, I don't want to hear from you anymore! Bella, LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"No. Dad, Jacob is dying. He's dying do you hear me? Because of my horrible choices. I don't need to hear from you what horrible choices I made because I'm living them right now. You want to know what I've been doing? I dated a vampire, got dumped by this same vampire, fell in love with my best friend who just happened to turn into a werewolf, flew to Italy to save him after he left me because he thought I was dead and was going to kill himself. I met the "lords" of vampires and they decided I knew too much. I had the choice to either die there or become one of them. Edward and I told them I would become one of them so they let me live. When I came back here, I realized how much I loved Jacob and left Edward for him. Jacob is a werewolf, yes, but he is still human and I love him. We were happy until the Volturi ruined it. We were on a date at the beach and when I woke up in the morning, the same vampires from Italy attacked him because I was still human; they attacked him and were going to change me but luckily the pack and Edward saved me. They were too late for Jacob, the vampire bit him and now he is dying upstairs because of my horrible choices. So don't tell me where I can and can't be because my place is here, doing whatever I can to try to save him. If he dies, it's all my fault. It's all my fault." Bella felt exhausted after letting it all out. She had been holding all that in and finally was able to release it all out.

Charlie stood in shock of everything Bella just told him. He realized how little he knew about his daughter's life. He looked over at Billy and realized he was staring in wonder at Bella as well. "Bells honey. Is all that true? Is all this true? Jacob is really….a wolf? Edward is a…..?" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Yes dad it's true. Every word. I was dating a vampire and am now in love with a werewolf. I know it's crazy and I know you probably think you're dreaming but Embry can show you if you want. Just feel him, feel how warm he is. Please. There are so many more important things going on than this. Jacob is dying dad. He's dying." Bella broke down and started sobbing. Embry jumped up but Charlie pushed him aside and wrapped his little girl up in his arms. "I believe you Bells, but I don't want to see it. Take me up to see him."

They walked upstairs to see Jacob. He was lying just as she had left him. She walked over, climbed on the bed and grabbed his hand. She gasped and yelled for Sam.

"Sam call Carlisle. Get him over here now!" Sam came sprinting up the stairs. "Bella what is it? What's going on?"

"It's Jacob. He's cold."


	10. The Letter

**I am so in love with this story and have some time so the updates should be coming sooner. Sorry for making you all wait earlier. Enjoy! I don't own Twilight!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella couldn't breathe. Jacob felt cold to the touch. He skin had lost a little of its' russet glow. She was in full panic mode when Embry wrapped her up in his arms. "Shh Bella, Carlisle is coming. Please just take some deep breaths. He'll be here in a minute." As if on cue, Bella heard tires squeal on the gravel. She saw Carlisle next to the bed seconds later taking Jacob's temperature and heart rate. Charlie and Sam struggled with Billy up the stairs.

"Carlise, please, what's going on?" Bella could barely speak. "His temperature is 90 degrees. We thought this would happen while he was fighting off the venom. It's not dangerously low. I mean it's not good but this isn't a death sentence. His body is fighting something that is very strong. We need to continue the transfusions. I had a thought on the drive over here. Billy, are there any boys around who are close to phasing? Their blood may be more helpful."

"There are two who are dangerously close, we are monitoring them. I will call their houses immediately." Billy wheeled over to the phone.

"Carlisle, what does this all mean? Is he going to turn into a vampire?" "No Bella, that is not possible. The only possibilities are that he fights it off…..or…it takes over his system and his heart eventually gives out. I'm so sorry but it's not as bad as it seems. His body is very strong, he has Alpha blood in him. He will fight this off. We've been doing some research and I believe he will overcome this. I found that although our venom is toxic to wolves, their blood is even more fatal to us. One drink from a werewolf would result in us immediately leaving this world. He will overcome this Bella; it's just a shock to his system."

"Bella let's go for a walk. You need some air, Carlisle needs to get more blood into Jake and I know that bothers you." Bella reluctantly followed Embry out of the house.

They arrived at the beach and she ran to the log that she and Jacob had shared. She curled up by it and just stared out into the ocean. She was so sick of crying and felt that her body had nothing left. Embry slowly joined her and sat silently with her. He felt this was what she needed.

"Embry, what are we going to do? I don't think it's working as well as Carlisle is pretending. I think he is keeping it from me so that I don't fall apart. I can't lose him." She was unable to even think of a world without Jacob. Embry just put his arm around her. "We'll think of something Bella. Don't worry I'm sure Jake is fighting as hard as he can to come back to you. We don't even know if he can hear us or not." "Edward said he couldn't hear his mind. He said that it was blank."

"Who cares! That doesn't mean that he isn't still there and can't hear you talking to him! He's gotta be in there! It's Jacob, he's got a direct connection to the bloodline of chiefs. He's not weak!" Bella realized she wasn't the only one who needed to be comforted. Here she was wallowing in her own pain and forgot Jacob was Embry's best friend since they were little. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry Embry, I've been leaning so much on your support I forgot you may need some back. We will get him through this. I know Jacob is still in there. If anything, he's probably pissed you are able to put your arms around me and he can't. For all we know he is going to kick your ass when he wakes up for putting your hands on his woman." She smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder. She realized Embry had become what Jacob once was, a best friend who could support her.

They slowly walked back to the house and found Edward standing outside. "Bella, can I talk to you?" Embry gave her one last hug and said he would be up by Jacob when they were done. Bella sat down on the front steps and Edward joined her.

"Edward before you say anything, I am so sorry for the other day. I didn't mean any of that. I am so glad you are in my life and I hope you can forgive me. I love you." "Bella, please, I completely understood. Seeing Jacob that way can't be easy for you but you were right. This is my entire fault. If only I could have controlled myself when I first met you, none of this would have ever happened."

Bella sighed and just let him have that. She knew she would never convince him otherwise and didn't want to argue. She grabbed his hand and held it while they just sat in silence. "What did you need Edward?"

"Alice has been watching your future. It is still black which we believe is a good sign Jacob will recover. You would have come back into view if something would happen to him. I just wanted to give you hope. He will recover." Bella was so happy to hear that but thought that her future would stay black if Jacob continued on like this as well but she didn't say that. She knew Edward had to feel like he was righting the wrong he felt he committed by being in her world. As they sat on the porch, Charlie walked out of the house. He immediately became disgusted by the idea of what Edward was and how close he was to his daughter. He cleared his throat and Bella jumped.

"Dad, what's going on?" "Nothing Bella, I just thought maybe you could come home with me for an hour to two. I know you don't want to leave Jacob but a little time away might be good for you." "I think you're right dad. I'm just going to go say goodbye and make sure someone calls if anything happens." She ran up the stairs leaving Charlie and Edward alone. Edward could hear all the thoughts running through Charlie's head and felt he needed to explain himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Sir, I am so sorry. I was told you were told the truth about my family and I and I wanted to let you know Bella was never in that danger when she was with me. I loved your daughter very much and never would have harmed her."

"Except you did Edward. Don't think I can't figure out that last year when she was in the hospital wasn't something more than what I was told. I don't want to upset her more with what is going on but one day I will get the truth from her. I also will never forgive you from pulling her to Italy and placing her and the Black's in the middle of this mess. I am glad you kept her safe but I want you to know I hold you fully responsible for this situation even if Bella has forgiven you. If anything happens to her or Jacob because of this I will take matters into my own hands."

Edward completely understood and apologized and walked back to his car. He drove off feeling that this was the last time he would be allowed in Bella's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella walked up the stairs and found Collin & Brady giving blood. They both looked like they were going to phase any minute and she prayed this would be the miracle they needed to save Jacob. She passed them and climbed onto the bed with Jacob. "Baby I'm going to go home and eat dinner with my dad. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you wake up while I'm gone I'm going to kill you. You better save that privilege for me. I want to see your eyes again first. I love you so much, please come back to me soon. I am dying without you. I love you Jacob Black." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, got off the bed and squeezed Billy's shoulder. "I'll be back in a while. Charlie and I are going to go have dinner. I'll bring some over for you when we're done." "Thanks Bella. Go, we'll call if anything happens." Bella gave Embry a hug and told him she better get a call the second anything changes. He laughed and told her he would make sure to call unless Jake was too busy beating him up.

Bella and her dad drove silently back to their house. She could feel he had a million questions but was not ready to answer them. "Dad I promise when this is all over I'll answer anything you want to know. Please just let me get through this. I don't think I can handle anything else right now." "Don't worry Bella, I'll wait. But know that when this is over, you and I will be having a talk and you WILL tell me everything."

They pulled into the driveway and Bella checked the mail before heading into the house. It was mostly just junk mail but there was one letter addressed to her but no return address. She opened the envelope and found a letter inside.

_Dearest Bella,_

_My apologies for having to take control of this situation in the manner in which we have, we never meant to have harm to come to you and your loved ones. I do hope that there will be no hard feelinsg between us but you promised us a life of immortality and when that promise was broken there were consequences. We can't just have you running around telling our secret or having no consequences for the Cullen's actions toward including you in our world. Please understand if we let this go it would encourage others to include humans in our world and our secrets would no longer be secrets. There is a simple solution to this whole mess. If you would just come to Volterra and agree to become immortal we will give you the antidote you so desperately desire for your…..wolf friend…and we can be on our way. The manner in which you are trying to cure him will only suspend his current state indefinitely; we hold the only true cure for him. In response to your fulfilling our wishes we will even spare the lives of the other werewolves as you call them. We mean them no harm as long as they stay where they are. Please accept this ticket voucher for a free trip to Italy._

_My deepest regards and prayers that we will see you soon,_

_Aro_

Bella couldn't breathe. Aro knew they were trying to heal Jacob and knew about the pack. They had spies everywhere. She needed to speak to someone and someone who was safe.

"Dad I'll be right in I just need to make a phone call."

The phone rang and rang; she hoped he would be close by it. Finally on the fourth ring, he picked up. "Embry we need to talk. Plans have changed and I need your help. Can you meet me at my house as soon as possible."

While waiting for him, Bella deeply hoped that involving Embry would keep her future black from Alice. She knew Edward would stop her immediately if he knew what she was thinking. Embry emerged from the woods minutes later. "Bella what is going on?" She showed him the letter and saw his eyes widen in fear. 'They are watching us?" "Yes, somehow they know exactly what we are doing. I need you. You're the only one Alice can't see. If I keep you with me I can do what I have to do."

"Bella what are you proposing? You aren't actually going to go there are you? You can't become one of them."

"I don't plan on it. I just need to get there and convince them to spare Jacob's life. If I can make them see I will never tell their precious little secrets then they will give me what I need to make Jacob better. Please Embry help me. You only need to get me to the airport."

"Ok Bella. Let's do this. What are you going to tell your dad?"

"The truth. I'm going to tell him we're going to Italy. Let's go visit the Volturi."


	11. The Plan

**So...this is a little slow. I am having a little writers block on what i want to happen and how i want it to happen. Please bear with me. I am posting this and then going to take a break for a day or two (i know i know, i've been taking breaks already!) I just really want to make the story quality and take it in the exact direction I had planned originally. I hope you don't think this sucks too much. Please review (i never ask for these) and tell me what you think. If people think it sucks, I will revise it haha. Thanks! I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Bella and Embry were waiting for Charlie that night when he got home from work. They finally decided this would be the night that they would tell him what was going on. They were headed over to Sam's right after for the pack meeting. Bella was extremely nervous because she knew her father was not going to let her go.<p>

She heard tires crunching in the driveway and her heart rate accelerated. Embry sensed it immediately and grabbed Bella's hand. "It's alright Bella, we're just telling him what we know. We can't reveal our plan to him or Alice will find out. Don't worry, just stay cool." Embry smiled at her and turned when he heard the door open.

Charlie walked into the living room, saw the two holding hands and wondered what was up. He hoped nothing was going on between the two with Jacob out of commission the way he was. "Hey dad. Sit down we need to talk about something." Immediately Charlie turned to pregnancy but thought that would be crazy or at least he hoped it was. "Bella, what's going on? Why do you look like I should have a gun pointed at someone right now?"

"Oh my god Dad I hope you're not thinking what I think you are. It has no need for a gun, I've just got some news that we need to share with you before we meet with the pack. I got a letter the other night. It was from our special friends and they are requesting my presence in Italy. They have the antidote to save Jacob."

"NO! There is no way I'm letting you near those things ever again. Bella you are not going over there no matter what. I'm sure Dr. Cullen will find a way to save Jacob. Promise me you will not go over there." "Ok Dad, calm down. I was just filling you in on what was going on. Now listen, we need to keep all of this quiet. They somehow have people watching us. You have to pretend like you don't know what is going on otherwise we'll be in even more trouble. I swear to you nothing is happening yet. I just wanted to keep you informed. We need to head over to Sam's now to fill the pack in on the situation. Are you going to be ok here alone?"

"I'll be fine Bella as long as I know you are staying in the country." "Of course dad but I might stay at Sam and Emily's tonight, is that ok?" "Yeah of course, I doubt Jacob could do anything unconscious so it should be safe." Bella gave her dad a big hug and headed out with Embry.

They arrived at Sam's and Bella immediately ran up to Jacob. He was slightly paler and a little colder. "Baby, hold on for a little longer. I promise everything will work out. Please stay with me." She wrapped her arms around him and tried to warm him up. Her heart was breaking at the sight of his beautiful skin turning pale. He felt a little more solid as well. She knew the venom was slowly taking over. She stayed with Jacob until the pack and the Cullens joined her in the room, they were becoming regulars at these meetings.

"Alright so Bella has something to share with us. Bella?" She sat up and pulled the letter out of her pocket. Edward immediately gasped at the scent rolling off the paper. "Bella, what is that?" "It's a letter from the Volturi. They told me they know what we are trying and that it won't work. They also told me if I come turn myself in that they will give me the antidote…..after they turn me into a vampire. They included a ticket for me to come as soon as possible."

The wolves stood and didn't know what to say. Bella turned toward the Cullens and saw the looks of shock on Esme, Edward, and Carlisle's faces. Alice looked lost in her own thoughts. "She doesn't go Edward. She is still in Forks." Bella knew Alice was checking up on her. She had been concentrating this whole time on what she was going to do this weekend alone. She pictured cleaning the house, doing laundry, making dinner; all menial tasks designed to make sure Alice believed Bella was staying in Forks. She even made sure that she wasn't including any werewolves in her plans so that she didn't disappear at any point. Her and Embry had discussed this casually so that neither one would draw suspicion. Neither of them thought of Italy except in fear. So far, Alice didn't see anything suspicious.

"Bella, please don't even put any thought into their tactics. They are trying to lure you there with the promise of a cure all. They don't have anything for him. There is no way they would allow for a cure for werewolves to exist. They are just trying to get you there so they can change you." Bella suddenly had a horrible feeling in her stomach and realized what is Edward was right. She quickly looked at Embry and he just quietly shook his head as if he was getting hair out of his eyes. She knew it was meant for her.

"Carlisle what does this mean? What does that say for Jacob?" Sam was very worried for him. He could see the changes clearly in Jacob already. He was pale, cold, and his skin looked slightly hardened. Bella was leaning into his side yet his skin didn't mold to hers quite in the way it used to.

"Well, I highly doubt they have a cure. As Edward stated, they wouldn't allow something like that to exist. Jacob does look worse than yesterday but I took a blood sample and there is more werewolf than venom in there. I'm sure his system is just fighting hard. We're doing everything we can and I know it will turn out. We must leave now, most of my family has not hunted since the accident and it is quite difficult for us to be here. We will be back in 24 hours."

Bella almost jumped for joy. She was just given the window she needed to escape. The Cullen's left and Sam became very frustrated. "That got us no where! These fucking leeches have us being watched, they are giving Bella a timeline, and all they can say is have hope? I am getting sick of just sitting around watching Jacob die. I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean that but seriously this is getting ridiculous. I'm almost ready to take the pack over there and kill those bastards!"

"NO! Please Sam, you wouldn't even get close to them. They have too many weapons. Just give it one more week. If nothing has changed since then I will talk to Carlisle and tell him we're tired of waiting. Please, for me!" Bella needed to keep them here. If something happened to her, she needed them here protecting Jacob.

"Ok Bella, one week. Then we take matters into our own hands. I have to go check on the boys but you're welcome to stay here tonight if you want."

"Thanks Sam, I might head home. Charlie hasn't seen me in a while and I need to get some stuff done at home. I'll see how I feel."

"Embry make sure she gets home safe, I don't like the thought of someone watching us."

The pack left and Bella just looked at Embry with relief. They had made it. They were just given the perfect window to get to the airport and in the air before anyone could stop them. She turned to Jacob and felt her heart constrict at the thought of being away from him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. "I love you. Please, if anything happens to me, know that I am doing this for you. A world without you isn't worth living in. I will come back and bring you back to me. Hold on for a little while longer Jacob. If you can hear me, hold on for a little while longer. I'm coming back for you baby." She gave him a kiss and stood up.

Embry grabbed her hand and they hurried out of the house. They ran to her truck and drove to the airport. Bella kept looking over her shoulder, she had the feeling she was being watched and she just hoped the Cullen's wouldn't find out their plan anytime soon.

"Can I help you miss?" "One round trip ticket to Italy please." Bella gripped her ticket as the lady printed out a ticket for Embry. They checked in and waited for their flight. Bella couldn't help feeling like this was the last time she was going to be in Forks.


	12. Volterra

**I swear action is coming. I'm sorry for the delays. We are having some major changes at the school I teach at and today we just got termination notices and told no one has jobs for next year. It has been very stressful, please forgive me if I don't update for a little while. I'll try to get on. I don't own Twilight but right now I wish I did!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

As they arrived in Italy Bella wondered if they made the right decision. What was she going to do against these vampires alone? She believed she just walked into their trap completely unprepared. In that moment Bella forgot about keeping Alice and bay and in her fear, thought of the moments lying ahead of her and Embry and began to worry she led him to his death.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV: The day Bella &amp; Embry landed in Volterra<br>**

Alice had been watching Bella for signs she was going to run off. So far she was only thinking of Jacob and when he was going to wake up. Alice was confident Bella was going to stay in the country; she had to understand the risks involved in going after the Volturi. There was no way she would come out alive so she became a little lax in watching Bella. This was the first time she was allowed to visit Jacob along with Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle thought if she was around the wolves more and become more intoned with them she would eventually overcome her blind spots where they were concerned.

Carlisle hoped to give Bella a definite answer on when Jacob was going to wake up; he was beginning to worry Jacob would never come back to them. Alice was nervous in the car ride over since she knew she was going to be surrounded by animals designed to destroy her. She completely trusted most of the pack but some could be touch and go. Edward reassured her that everything would be fine; the pack was becoming quite used to them.

They pulled up in front of the small house and could sense worry and panic. All three rushed upstairs to find a very pale Jacob lying in the bed. "Carlisle, he isn't getting better. We need to change something. This can't be allowed to happen, Jacob is the rightful Alpha of this pack and future chief of the tribe." Sam Uley was very intimidating in person.

"Sam I had an epiphany last night. I believe once those boys phase, we should immediately draw blood from them in werewolf form. I know you are probably sick of me and my blood theory but I realized that although you heal rapidly in human form, you heal even quicker in wolf form. Have they phased yet?"

"No but Colin should be any minute now. I will have Seth hang with them 24/7, they are close friends anyway, and make sure he notifies as soon as they phase. If this does not work, I hate to admit it but we may have to explore other paths. I promised Bella one more week of allowing you to attempt to save Jacob but then we are going to have to figure something else out."

Edward looked puzzled at the mention of Bella, she was always at Jacob's side. "Where is Bella? I didn't see her last night and now she isn't here today. Did something happen that we are not aware of?" "No, Embry took her home. She said she was exhausted and needed some rest away from this whole situation. She said she would be back later today." "What is the deal with this Embry? He seems very attached to Bella. He hasn't imprinted has he?" "No, he just feels very responsible for Bella since Jacob is his best friend. He is just looking out for her. I saw in his mind it is completely platonic." Edward sighed a sigh of relief although in the back of his mind he wondered how Jacob would react to having to fight for Bella as Edward had.

Edward was lost in thought when he saw the vision. Bella speeding down a twisting road with nothing beside her and her thoughts clear as day. She was worrying about falling right into the Volturi's trap. The only she could have done that was if she was in Italy.

"Alice?" "Yes Edward, somehow she slipped past my visions. She must have not thought about this trip once until she was on the plane. She used Embry, I'm sure that blind spot next to her is him."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam demanded.

"Bella and Embry have gone to Italy. They are going to confront the Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

She realized now that Alice would have seen her and Edward now knew she was in Italy. It didn't really matter because by the time he got here she would probably be dead. "Embry, I just gave us up I'm sorry. I let some thoughts slip through and I'm sure Alice saw me here. Sam will also know you are with me."

"Bella it doesn't matter now. What we need to figure out is what's your plan for when you get in there? I can't go in with you, they will know what I am immediately and think you brought me to kill them." "I really have no clue. I'm just going to go beg. I assume I'll have to just make sure I can get out in case they plan on attacking me. We didn't think this through very well but I need to save Jacob. I can't take this waiting around anymore.

They arrived at their hotel and planned out their trip to Volterra the next day. They decided Embry would go with her as far as possible and stay with the car and Bella would go on foot into the city. She had a cell phone with two pre set messages to send to Embry. One was for if she escaped and she was on her way out and one if there was no hope for her telling him to run.

She knew that her mind would keep Aro from finding out about Embry and just hoped she didn't smell like dog when she went in. Neither of them got any sleep that night and just stayed up telling stories of when they were younger and their favorite Jacob stories.

"I remember when you first came back I noticed something different about Jacob. He must have gone up to your house because he was all daydreamy in school the next day. I kept asking him what was going on but he would never say. Finally I figured out there must be a girl involved. When I went over to his house that night, he was really fidgety and I kept harassing him to tell me what was going on. He finally sat down and said, 'Well this girl moved back into town who I knew when we were younger. She's Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, and I've had a crush on her since I can remember. She used to visit, since her mom lives in Arizona, but suddenly she stopped. I haven't seen her in years but last night it was like that time never existed. I fell in love with her all over again. Ugh I'm sorry I sound so sappy but I really like her. She's older than use by a year but I don't think she cares. I'm going to try to get her to go out with me.' He never stopped talking about you after that. When you started dating Cullen, he was devastated. At that point obviously he just hated the guy for being with you but once he phased and found out everything, he was livid. He knew how devastated you were that Cullen left but he couldn't believe you had let him get that close to you. He really began to hope when you came around all the time that you had forgotten about him. I'm glad you two are together; when you left him for Cullen when he got back, he went to a really dark place. I'm not going to get into that, it's Jake's story to tell if he ever does, but I'm just glad you came to your senses."

Bella couldn't believe Jacob had that strong of feelings for her for so long. If only she hadn't done anything with Edward, she would probably be at home with him right now. Instead she was hours away from probably walking into her doom.

The next morning they stopped for breakfast before heading towards the city. Bella made a horrible joke about making sure she was well fed to feed the vampires, Embry did not appreciate it. Bella was so nervous; she really felt that she was never going to see home again. She had decided not to tell Charlie because that would have alerted Alice but she wrote him a note last night in case she never came back. Embry promised he would deliver it. She also wrote Jacob a note explaining why she did what she did. It broke her heart that she may never see him again.

They reached the point in which Embry was dropping her off. Bella knew this city from her previous encounter so she knew how close Embry could get without alerting anyone there was a werewolf in the area. They pulled off to the side of the road. Embry turned towards Bella and saw the fear in her eyes. "Bella, you will be fine. You have the phone and I know you can outsmart these bloodsuckers. Don't try to out fight them but find a way to make it back out. Jacob is going to kill me if I come home without you. Bella, I love you. You are so amazing and I know we will continue being as close of friends as we are now. Please come back so I can take you home." He wrapped Bella up in his arms and tears came to her eyes. She had grown so close to him and was heartbroken this may not continue. "Embry, thank you for everything. I really appreciate you taking care of me during all of this. I think I would have gone crazy without you. I love you too. I put in my letter that Jacob shouldn't harm you; I told him this was my idea." They hugged one more time and Embry kissed Bella's forehead. Before she could change her mind, she jumped out of the car and headed into Volterra. She dared to look back and saw the car pulling away. She was alone.


	13. The Sacrifice

**Sorry for the late updates, I feel like that's all I do is apologize. I had two ways this story was going to go and I needed to really think how I wanted this to end. The path I chose is probably going to lead me into a third installment in this story but that is getting ahead of myself. Enjoy! The end and reunion of Bella and Jake is very close!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

She walked through the streets of Volterra wondering what she was doing. 'This is crazy! How am I even going to get inside?" As if reading her thoughts, Felix stepped out of the shadows smiling smugly at her. "Well well look who it is. You are causing us quite a few problems. How's the boyfriend? Still a wolf?" He laughed and grabbed her arm. He made it seem as if he was escorting her around the city but his grip was iron and Bella knew there was no turning back now. She was going to face the Volturi whether she wanted to or not.

Felix led them down an alley toward a wooden door. "I won't take you the same way Jane did. She did it to torment you, I want to reward you for coming yourself and not making us come get you. Marcus was getting anxious, he almost sent us after you but Aro had faith you would come. He knew you wouldn't let the wolf die." Every time he spoke of Jacob was like a knife to her heart. She realized she would never see him again. He would wake up without her there and she would never get to see his face, hold his hand, or kiss him ever again. To think she used to look forward to the moment when she would become a vampire, now it was a doom looming over her head. This wasn't going to be the start of a new life; it was going to be the end of one she desperately wanted. Her breathing started to hitch and tears rolled down her face. She was petrified and could barely walk.

Felix gave her a sideways glance and picked her up. He walked through the door with her in his arms. She didn't even care she was that close to his face. She wished he would just bite her there and get it over with. She knew Aro was going to drag this out and she couldn't stand the thought of him playing with her. How had she ever thought they would let her go back home human? She just hoped Embry would make it back home. He had to be there for Jacob when he found out.

They entered the reception area and Bella saw a new girl at the desk. This confirmed her fears even more, even Gianna couldn't last in this world as a human. Bella tugged on Felix's arm signaling she could walk. She wanted to appear strong in front of the Volturi, she didn't want to give them even more reason to mock her. Standing for a second she gathered her emotions and wiped her face. 'All I need to to is convince them I will never tell. Who would I tell anyway? I can do this, for Jacob, for Charlie, for the pack, for my life.'

"Let's do this." Felix opened the door and Bella entered the chamber that was all too familiar, only she was fighting for her own life this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

He was already on a plane to Italy. The minute he had told Sam what was going on Edward had flown out the door and driven as fast as he could to Seattle. How could he have let her out of his sight? Of course Bella would pull something like this. Edward knew she had fallen for the lie the Volturi had fed her about a cure, Aro knew her all too well. He was so anxious he almost went up and flew the plane himself. He had to get there in time. Edward had no idea what he was going to do when he got there but he could not let Bella become a vampire.

As soon as the plane landed he was out the door before the stewardess could stop him. One stolen car later and he began to see the city on the horizon. He pushed the gas pedal further and flew down the road. As he neared the city he smelled Embry; it was like a red flag in the wind. The Volturi would immediately know that scent. Edward slammed on his brakes and the car screeched to a halt on the side of the road. As he climbed out, he saw Embry walking out of a villa on the side of the road. Apparently he was staying to escort Bella home from what he was thinking but even he knew he would be flying home alone.

"Embry what the hell are you thinking? Why did you let her come here? Why did you encourage this?" "Edward, I couldn't let her sit by anymore, she was dying from watching him turn into one of you. If only she can get the cure."

"There is no cure! They are lying! They knew this would bring Bella to Volterra so they lied! Aro remembered from our last trip how self-sacrificing Bella is. Of course she would come running when she was promised the cure for the man she loves. This is ridiculous. How long ago did she go in there?"

"She left me about 30 minutes ago. She has a phone with her. She is going to send me a message either saying pick me up or go home. I'm freaking out Edward. Now that she's in there I know she isn't coming back. Jacob is going to kill me, what have I done?" Edward could see him coming apart at the seams. He needed to resolve this so Embry didn't go charging in there.

"Don't worry, that's why Carlisle sent me. He thinks I can smooth this over, or at least try. I am going to head in there. Wait here, don't do anything stupid. Here, put my jacket on, I could smell you from the road." Edward handed over his jacket and made sure Embry was going to stay. "Please don't leave this room until you hear from me." He dashed out and sped up the road. He parked the car outside the city and went running inside. He just hoped he didn't get caught before he could reach Bella.

He made it into the reception area before he was stopped. Gianna was gone, she hadn't made the cut Edward assumed. "Can I help you?" "I need to get in that room, I need to see Aro." "He's with someone, you can have a seat and wait until he's finished." "That's not going to happen." Edward rushed over to the door and threw it open. He saw Bella standing in the middle of the room trying to hold herself together. He rushed in and grabbed her hand. She looked so surprised to see him and so relieved at the same time. "I couldn't let you do this alone, it's my fault you're here," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to the faces of the Volturi. Aro looked excited, Marcus uninterested and Caius furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV (before Edward arrives)<strong>

She walked into the chamber and was greeted by Aro's smile immediately. "You've arrived Bella. We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival. How glad we are that you've accepted our invitation to get this all worked out." Marcus and Caius seemed the same, still annoyed with their leaders antics. "Aro I came to beg you to allow me to remain human. Although I not longer desire to be a part of your world, I will always keep your secret. I have more than just your secret to keep and would risk exposing those I love if I exposed your secrets. Please see that I will never tell anyone about you or your world. Please." Aro began to speak when he heard commotion out in the hallway. Before he could call for Felix to see what was going on, the doors were thrown open. Bella turned to see Edward come striding through the door. She was immediately relieved, she had wanted him here the whole time. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. Leaning close to her ear he whispered, "I couldn't let you do this alone, it's my fault you're here." Bella melted into his side. Edward would fix this; he would know what to do to make them let Bella go but he had to try something else first.

**(real time)**

"Aro, this is unnecessary. Bella will never tell our secret, she has too much invested in our world and her new world. Even if she did tell, who would believe her? If anything she would be institutionalized and that would be the end of that. But believe me she will NOT tell."

"Oh Edward, if only we all shared the same blind faith you have in this girl. Maybe I could let her go if I could read her mind and get a grasp on the kind of person she is and what she has thought these past years while a part of our world but alas I can not. My brothers and I cannot leave loose ends lying about. If word got out that we were merciful to this girl, then vampires around the world would be telling our secrets knowing they could escape punishment. I fully trust Bella to keep our secrets but we cannot grant exceptions, this has already gone on long enough. I'm sorry but she needs to become one of us or be destroyed." Edward let out a growl at that and stepped in front of Bella.

"Who has to know Aro? How would any vampires find out that you granted Bella this pardon? Who in our world would hunt her down to find out she is still human, no one but our family even knows she exists."

"Remind me of who the red-head was that caused so many problems for you? Or the family you have close ties with in Alaska? Those are ones not included in your family that know of Bella. Believe me word would get out. Right now I'm sure many of our kind saw a human enter our fortress. If she were human when she left, questions would begin to surface. I'm sorry Edward, I love you dearly as the son of Carlisle but this must be done." He turned away from Edward and towards Bella.

"My dear, I do apologize for luring you here under false pretenses of a cure, there is no cure for your werewolf. He will not heal. I now ask you what your choice is, eternal life or death? Which will you choose?" Edward growled again and pulled Bella tight against him. He knew now there was only one way to solve this, but he had to make sure Bella did not try to stop him.

"Bella, I love you and will always love you. Pass my love on to Esme and my family. Tell them they mean the world to me and I hope one day we are reunited." Bella's mind was too slow to comprehend what Edward was saying, she didn't understand why she was passing a message on to his family when she was about to become a vampire or worse…die.

"I need you to keep your head on straight. When it is time, I need you to leave. Don't stay or fight for me. Leave and go live your life. I love you so much and it is all I want for you. Go be with Jacob and have an amazing life together. I love you Isabella Swan." He gave her a tight hug and quick kiss; this had all taken place in about 10 seconds. Bella's head still swam with confusion.

Edward pushed her behind him and turned to Aro. It was clear now the only way to resolve this. "Take me instead. Keep me prisoner. If you fear so much our secret will get out, keep me here. She will never tell with me here nor will my family or the others in Alaska. No one will ever know of Bella's existence and in 70+ years when she has left this world, the threat will be gone. Her life is but a quick flash in our world. Please accept this offer and let her go." Bella slowly began to comprehend and felt her hands cling to Edward. "No!" She shrieked. "Edward, you can't.." "Bella, stop, I can and I will. Your life is more important. Don't fight this."

Aro stepped back toward his brothers and they both nodded. This was worse than her death sentence, Bella couldn't allow Edward to sacrifice himself for her. She began to speak but he put his finger over her lips. Whispering he said, "Bella, it's the only way. Please, go quickly out the side door and find him. Go home, live a long healthy life. I love you." He turned. "Do we have a deal Aro? Are you willing to trade her life for my talents?" "Yes. This will fulfill our needs for justice. If any vampire were to come and complain, we will explain your imprisonment in exchange for the girl's silence. Welcome to the Volturi." "Noooooooooo!" Bella was screaming and clawing at Edward. "May I walk her out Aro?" "No Felix is capable of that. She should not return or her life will be forfeit."

Bella was being dragged from the room by Felix when Edward left his position in the middle of the room. Edward ran to her and swept her up in one last hug. "Bella, please, understand why I'm doing this. You need a life with Jacob and this is the only way. Honey, this will be but a blink of an eye in my life, I was getting sick of Forks anyway. Don't do anything stupid, go home, please." She saw him pleading and realized how much of a sacrifice this truly was for him and he was doing it for her, trying to be brave for her. She pulled herself up straight, wrapped him in a hug and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a passionate kiss that would never have been allowed between the two of them. She broke off the kiss and had tears in her eyes. "Edward I will never forget this. I love you. Please know it breaks my heart to have things turn out this way. I love you." "I love you too Bella."

With that Felix pulled her from the room and she saw the door close on Edward's tortured face. She was escorted to the edge of the city. "Thank you for another awesome visit, please know we will be taking good care of Edward, just after I make him pay for burning Demetri. Good day now. Don't return!" He slammed the gates in her face and left her alone. She stumbled down the road to the villa where Embry was staying.

He came rushing out to her and gathered her in his arms. She didn't respond to his questions and when he splashed her face with water she finally blinked and looked at him.

"Bella, what is going on? How did you get out? Did Edward find you? Where is he?"

"He stayed. He gave himself up so I could go home. He's staying there to ensure I never tell their secrets. He won't be coming home with us."

Embry couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that Edward would sacrifice so much for Bella and Jacob.

He wrapped her up in a hug. He had no words for what had just happened. "Take me home Embry, I need to see Jake...and the Cullens."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

He was so afraid for his son when he left. He was not sure what would become of the events that had transpired in the past 24 hours. He was very worried for Bella and hoped Edward arrived in time. As he was checking Jacob's vitals he noticed a finger twitch. He turned back to see Jacob's eyes flutter open.

"Bella?" Jacob was awake. And Bella was gone.


	14. Reunited

**I am finally back to finish this story. I am so sorry for the long hiatus. So many things have happened in my life. I finished up a school year, lost my job as our school was taken over by a different management company, celebrated my 1st wedding anniversary, and mourned the loss of my horse whom I've had for 13 years. But putting that all aside, I've come back to complete this story. I do believe I will have one more story to complete this series but we will see. Please let me know what you think at the end of this story. Thank you for everyone who has read my stories!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella and Embry landed in Seattle and immediately her phone started ringing. Bella saw it was Alice calling but was not ready to speak to her. What would she say, how could she tell her that her brother had sacrificed himself for Bella? "I can't talk to them right now Embry, I can't tell them over the phone." He took the phone from her, turned it off, and placed it in her backpack. "We'll figure it out later. Let's just get back to Jake." He grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car they left at the airport.

The drive back was silent. Bella had tears streaming down her face for the friend she lost in Italy and the man she was headed back to. She had let Jake down and lost Edward. "Embry, it was all a waste. I should never have gone. Jake is never coming back." She broke down into tears, unable to control all the emotions coursing through her body. She had failed everyone. Embry grabbed her hand but had no idea what to say. Bella's world was crumbling and he had no way of fixing it. "I'm so sorry Bella, I thought it would have saved him." As the two drove towards Forks, they mourned together. They mourned for the friend they lost in Italy and the one they felt they were losing in Forks.

**Embry's POV**

Embry pulled into the reservation and Bella couldn't stand the thought of walking into that house, seeing Jake lying there and the looks of pity everyone would most likely give her.

"Embry, can you drop me off at the beach? I'm not ready to face them all yet. I need to sit and think for a while." He agreed and let her off at the beach. "Did you want me to come with you?" "Thanks but I need to be alone. Can you let them know I'll come to the house when I'm ready?" "No problem Bella, everything will be ok." Embry drove off as he saw Bella walking toward the tree she and Jake shared. His heart broke for her. As he pulled into Sam & Emily's yard, he saw Alice Cullen pacing back and forth on the porch. Before he could even open the door she was next to the truck yelling at him.

"How dare you take her there! What were you thinking? Where is she? I saw you both land, well I saw her land, and where is Edward? I can't believe you did that. How stupid are you to think the Volturi would just hand you a cure?" If Embry wasn't a werewolf, he would not have understood a word she said she was yelling at him so quickly. "Whoa! Hold up! Bella is fine, she is at the beach and wants to be left alone. Would you be able to sit around and watch your mate die? Tell me how easy it would be for you to be unable to do anything to save him? Then tell me how you wouldn't do anything in your power to help him, even if it meant believing the unbelievable. She couldn't sit here anymore and watch him die. She was going whether I went with her or not so I decided to go and hopefully bring her home." Embry was shaking he was so angry at this little pixie. He had to remind himself that she wasn't the enemy.

"I'm sorry but that was really foolish and I wish you would have consulted me first. Now where is Edward? I need to speak with him?"

"You don't know, you didn't see?" "See what?" Just then Alice was attacked with an assault of memories. She saw Edward being handed a Volturi robe and him swearing the words to become one of them. "NO!" She was a streak into the house and Embry followed knowing they would all want answers. He just hoped he could keep them away from Bella so she could get her mind together. Everyone was downstairs staring at Alice as she recounted everything she had just seen.

Carlisle turned to Embry, "Is this true? Did Edward join them? Why?" Embry sighed and realized he was going to have to tell them everything. "Bella couldn't stand sitting around anymore. We were trying it your way and it wasn't getting anywhere. She was going crazy. She told me she was going to go to Italy to try to save Jacob. She knew it was a long shot but had to do something. I figured it was better if someone went with her than let her go alone. I'm assuming you eventually saw us because out of nowhere Edward showed up. Bella was already inside but he found me. He told me that if I didn't see either one of them in a day that I needed to come home. I was very nervous and realized the mistake we had made. He went in for Bella and eventually she came out without him. She was hysterical. She said he sacrificed himself so she could leave. He is their hostage to keep you all quiet about Bella, to keep Bella quiet, and to show others that they can't bring humans into your world. Bella told me he would be staying with them until she dies. He gave himself up for her."

"That guy never gives up trying to win her back does he?" Embry whipped around recognizing that voice. Standing behind him was Jacob. He looked a little shaky but he was alive. "Jacob?" Embry ran over and gave him a hug. "Dude, this is a little creepy." Embry let go smiling but he was so relieved. He really thought he would never see his best friend again. After not having a family growing up, Jacob was all Embry had. He couldn't imagine losing him. "I'm sorry I'm just really glad to see you." "I'm glad to be awake. Carlisle said it was pretty rough for a while. " Jake gave Embry one look and he knew what Jake was going to say before he even said it.

"Where is she?" "The tree."

Jake sprinted out of the house towards the beach. Embry wished he could see the look on Bella's face but knew better than to interrupt that moment. He turned and saw the Cullen's whispering to each other. "I don't think you can get him out of there. Bella seemed pretty serious that he was going to be their prisoner." "We need to try. Thank you for everything Embry. We will be in touch." With that the Cullen's ran out of the house. Sam and Emily were there to embrace Embry and welcome him home. "If you ever do that again, I'm going to have to order you to never leave the reservation. That was the stupidest thing you could have done Call." Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

**Bella's POV**

Bella was curled up next to the driftwood remembering the last time she had been here. Jake had planned such an amazing night for them and now she was probably going to lose him. She had no idea what to do now. She couldn't live without him. Tears began to flow as she imagined life without Jacob. When Edward had left her she felt empty inside but thinking about a life without Jacob just left the whole world feeling empty. She felt like the sun wasn't as bright and the air felt different. Even though she hadn't lost him yet, she was mentally preparing herself for the day when Carlisle told her he was gone. She knew she needed to get back to the house and explain what had happened in Italy but the thought of moving just drained her. She could feel Jacob in this spot, the way he felt before this all happened and didn't want to go back and see him the way she assumed he was.

Finally the tears ran dry and Bella told herself that she could feel this way later. Now she needed to be strong, speak with the Cullens on why their son wasn't coming home, and be by Jacob's side through this. At least Embry would be there for here if Jacob didn't make it. They could share the loss together. Bella stood, wiped the sand from her clothes and turned to head back to the house.

She saw him standing there and thought she was dreaming. He looked healthy and whole which wasn't at all what she expected. "Jacob?" It came out as a whisper as if not to scare him away. "Bella." That one word had her running and he met her halfway. Jacob swept Bella up in his arms and held her so tight she couldn't breathe but Bella didn't care. She never wanted him to let go. She was crying so hard she couldn't even see Jacob's face. He was planting kisses all over her face, hair, and lips.

They sank to the sand and wrapped up in each others arms. Bella couldn't stop crying. He was alive and here. She felt his warmth and knew this was real. "Jacob." She tried to speak but couldn't. Neither one could form words; they just clung to each other until Bella's tears dried up.

"When?" "Right after Edward left. I had been slowly waking up. I felt you kiss me goodbye but I couldn't really hear what you were saying. When I woke up I expected to see you by my bed. Instead I saw Carlisle. He was very distraught. I was still very weak and couldn't move but when he told me you were in Italy with those bloodsuckers, I tried to get up. Carlisle had to hold me down and let me know I wouldn't make it five steps. My body was still healing and I had to lie there in agony thinking of you with those bloodsuckers. My only hope was Edward. I never thought I would care so much about him in my life but when he is bringing my whole world back to me, I had to put all my faith in him. When Alice saw you land, or what she thought was you, and you didn't answer the phone I assumed Embry came home alone. I couldn't breathe. How can this world exist without you? When Embry told me you were alive, it was a weight lifted off my chest. I had to get to you as soon as I could." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "Bella promise me you will never NEVER do anything like that again." "I won't ever have to. I am never leaving your side again Jacob. I love you too much to let you go again. Sitting here watching you slowly leave this world was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. There was nothing I could do to save you and the worst part was everything was my fault. I was the reason you were lying there dying." Bellla began to cry again and Jacob just wrapped her up in his arm and kissed her softly on the lips. "Bella nothing was your fault. Let's leave it behind. We are together now and that is all that matters. I love you with all my heart. You are the only thing I see now Bella. You are my path, my life, my soul mate. " Jacob muttered the words every pack mate had told their imprints. In his heart he knew now that Bella was his. He could feel the pull towards her and even if he didn't have that huge moment he knew she was the only one for him.

"We should get back. We need to meet with the pack and see your father. He has been beside himself." Bella immediately felt guilty for leaving her father without any explanation again but now that she was back nothing seemed to matter. They walked back to Sam and Emily's arm in arm, unable to let go of each other. Charlie was waiting for Bella on the porch and from the look on her dad's face he was very upset.

"Bella, what the HELL were you thinking? How could you run off on me like that again? You promised me you would never do that again and then I turn around and you are gone! I've already given that Call boy a piece of my mind. How dare he allow you to leave to go to that place! What if I had lost you? What is Jake had lost you? What were you thinking?" Charlie was screaming at Bella who willingly stood and took it. She knew what she had put her dad through and realized this was what she deserved. It was Jacob who stepped in front of Bella and stood over Charlie.

"Charlie stop. She came back to us. She is safe. She is home. But I can't allow you to speak to her like that." Charlie lost all fight and gave in to Jacob. He wrapped Bella up in his arms and began sobbing. "I was so worried Bella. They told me where you were headed and I thought I would never see you again. You have no idea how much I love you. Don't ever do that to me again." Bella hugged her father back and promised to never leave the country again without telling him.

Jacob pulled her back into his arms and walked into the house. Embry was waiting in there for them with a huge smile on her face. Embry came over and gave Bella a hug, happy to see the couple reunited. Jacob gave a little growl in the back of his throat at Embry who had his hands on Bella.

Embry jumped back laughing, "Sorry Jacob. I just had to get one last hug in before you got to keep her." Jacob swatted him on the head and began laughing. 'Don't think I'm not going to get you back for putting your hands all over my woman Call. You better watch your back." "Your woman? What are you a caveman?" Bella gave him an evil look and ran over and jumped into Embry's arms. "Oh Embry I'm so glad you could keep me warm while Jacob was gone. I don't know what I would have done without you." Bella wrapped herself around Embry watching Jacob boil where he was standing. Bella broke out into laughter feeling all the weight of the past few weeks falling off from her. Jacob saw her face glow and knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. He didn't take the bait.

"Well looks like I'm free to go. I'm going to go find me a babe." He didn't make it one step before he heard her running towards him. He turned and picked Bella up in his arms. "Didn't take me long to find one!" He dipped Bella down into a kiss. The euphoria of being reunited was taking over them all. Embry, Sam and Emily was smiling and laughing watching them. They were glad the two were back together and the pack was whole again.

"Let's call the guys, I'm hungry. Em you up for a cookout?" Bella started laughing and knew Jacob's stomach would come into play soon enough. "I think we can handle that Jacob. Let's head down to the beach."

Later that night the party was winding down with the remains of the food being scarfed down by the pack. Bella and Emily were dancing to the stereo Quil had set up and Jacob was sitting with Embry watching her laugh. "Thank you for taking care of her. I don't know what I would have done if I woke up and something happened to her." "Jacob, it was the least I could do. I knew you would do the same for me. I'm just glad you came back. She was breaking apart. Worse than when that leech left her." "Edward. I feel it's the least that we can do is respect him after what he did for us, for me. He sent her back to me." He took a deep breath and was ready to reveal what had happened on the beach. "I imprinted on her. She is finally mine Embry." At that moment Bella looked over at Jacob and smiled blowing him a kiss. He gave Embry one look, ran over and scooped her up. Embry could hear Bella's laughter peal over the music. He watched Jacob spin her around and hoped one day he would have someone that made him that happy.

**Bella's POV**

Dancing with Leah was very freeing after the stress Bella endured. The music was great and so was the food. She enjoyed seeing everyone together again. As she turned she connected with Jacob's eyes and smiled. She blew him a kiss and saw him run towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. Bella couldn't help but laugh as life finally clicked into place. She felt a pull toward Jacob that wasn't there before. She realized what just happened. As Jacob placed her on the ground he saw the realization in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the group. They wandered down the beach until they found that familiar tree. Jacob pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you just feel that Bella?" "Was that what I thought it was Jacob?" "That was the imprint. I always knew it was you. It just needed you to acknowledge it I guess. We are finally together, nothing standing in our way. This is where our life together begins." Bella liked the sound of that. She relaxed back into Jacob's arms, gazing at the stars above them. She couldn't help but think about how her life was perfect. She would never forget the sacrifice that Edward had given for them to be together and she meant to live her life to the fullest to make it worthwhile.

"Bella, there was something I never got to give you because we were interrupted." Jacob pulled away from her and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Bella and her breath stopped. She opened the box and inside was a beautifully woven bracelet. Her wolf charm seemed to have made it's way onto it. "This is a Quileute promise ring of sorts. It allows others to know you belong to me. I know it's a little too early for us to get married but I hope you will wear this. My forever begins and ends with you Bella Swan."

Bella was brought to tears. As Jacob slid it onto her wrist, she said those same words back to him. "My forever begins and ends with you Jacob Black." He wrapped her up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Bella Swan"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

As he slipped the red robe over his shoulders, he couldn't help but hope this sacrifice was what Bella and Jacob needed. He also hoped his family didn't try to come and rescue him. This was his penance for bringing Bella into this world and endangering her with his presence. He would serve until her final days and then he would leave this world with her. She would always be on his mind.

Felix came at him smiling. "So Cullen, enjoying your first day? Aro told me to help you through your initiation. First things first. We aren't vegetarians here. We need all the strength we can get." Felix motioned toward the door. In came a young brunette girl who looked very frightened. As she looked up with her chocolate brown eyes, Edward gasped at the resemblance to her. "We thought we would start you off with a young beauty. It helps if they are easy on the eyes to get you back into the routine. Bon Appetite." Felix thrust the girl into Edward's arms and stepped back supervising. Edward internally screamed at him for torturing him this way. He looked into the girl's wide frightened eyes. "This will only hurt for a minute." He slid her hair to the side, took one deep breath, and sunk his teeth into her tender neck. This was his future, this is what he would endure to keep her safe. It was always about her. As he drained the girl, felt her mind slip away from his, he had only 5 words on his lips.

"I love you Bella Swan."


End file.
